Betrothed
by Shelbie1
Summary: The next generation of Port Charles England is coming to marring age. But who will end up with their true love. Takes place in approximately 17th century. I'm really bad at summaries but please give this story a try, and please review. Jasam; LL2, and Nikolas Emily
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

The next generation of Port Charles England is coming to marring age. But who will end up with their true love. Takes place in 16th century.

Betrothed

Prince Nikolas Cassidine: 17: The crown prince of England. His father is the King Stavros Cassidine, who rules with an iron fist. Nikolas is nicer than the rest of his family except his Aunt Natasha, who prefers to go by Alexis, and his cousins, Lucas (11), Kristina (8) and Molly (5); Jerome.

Lady Elizabeth Webber: 15: The youngest daughter of the wealthy Lord Jeffery Webber. She is secretly best friends with her family's servant girl Samantha McCall. Her father is abusive. She has just turned the right age for her father to start finding young gentlemen to marry her off to.

Lady Emily Quartermain: 15: The daughter of Lord Alan Quartermain and the younger sister of Lord Alan Quartermain Jr. (19) and Lord Jason Morgan. She is friends with Lady Elizabeth Webber and Samantha McCall. She too is coming around marring age.

Lord Jason Morgan: 17: A member of the Quartermain family which is one of the wealthiest families in Port Charles England. Older brother of Lady Emily Quartermain and the younger brother of Lord Alan Quartermain Jr. The rebel of his family but they are still determined to get him married and settled down.

Lord Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr.: 17: The son of Lord Lucas Lorenzo Spencer. He is also the older brother of Lady Leslie Lu Spencer (13). His father is one of the King's closest advisors, along with Lord Trevor Lansing whose son, Lord Richard or Ric Lansing (18), Lucky is forced to associate with. His father wants him to marry for wealth and power but he wants to marry for love. Lucas prefers to go by Lucky.

Samantha McCall: 15: A servant girl to the Webber family. She is secretly best friends with their youngest daughter who is her age, Lady Elizabeth Webber. Samantha prefers to go by Sam and was orphaned at a very young age. She lived in the local orphanage until she was old enough to get a job working for the Webbers.

Chapter one: Samantha

 _Poor Elizabeth_ is the thought that goes through my head as I lightly knock on the door to her father's study. It has been five years since I started working for the Webbers and met my best friend Lady Elizabeth Webber. We have kept our friendship secret all these years because we both know that her father wouldn't approve and I would probably be released from service. Her father had summoned her to his study, most likely to talk about marriage again. I was in the kitchen and heard the bell ring indicating that he wanted tea so here I am about to enter the lion's den, my only weapon is a tray with cups of tea and a plate of scones.

"Come in." I hear Mr. Webber say. I slowly push open the door and take the tray over to the table. I set it down and then stand to face Mr. Webber. Out of the corner of my eye I see Elizabeth, looking very pale, sitting in one of the chairs facing the desk. Lord Webber looks at the tray and nods in satisfaction. "That will be all Samantha." He says with a wave of his hand. "You are dismissed." With that said I curtsy as expected and turn to leave. On my way out though my eyes meet Elizabeth's in silent encouragement.

"Elizabeth!" I hear her father trying to regain her attention and I see her snap to attention in response. I scurry out without a word; I know that it wouldn't end well for either of us if I lingered.

As I leave my thoughts start to wonder. I feel bad for Elizabeth. On the outside her life might seem like a fairy tale. Her father is a wealthy Lord in England and so by default she gets the title of Lady. She lives in a grand palace with servants such as me and she is looking at the prospect of a wealthy marriage. On the inside though I know that it's a nightmare. Her father abuses her; I have seen and treated the bruises. Granted he abuses the servants too but we're not his own daughter. Her sister Lady Sarah basically pretends that she doesn't exist; her brother has been away at boarding school for almost as long as I've been here; and her mother is dead. So who does she turn to? Me. The servant girl/ best friend.

My life on the other hand is just as bad but at least it doesn't look like it's not. My parents both died when I was very young and I have no siblings. Until I was ten years old I lived at the local orphanage. It was terrible there, uncomfortable beds, gross food, leaky roof, mice all over the place, and all of the other girls got their kicks out of bulling me about my meager size. Once I was ten I came to work for the Webbers. Here I do lots of work and as I've already established Mr. Webber is not very kind to women, but it's better than the orphanage. Here the food is better, I have my own room, there are no mice or leaky roof, and best of all I have friends, Liz and Lady Emily Quartermain. We're all fifteen but both of their fathers are trying to get them married while I am here working as a servant. _Oh well,_ I think. _I wouldn't want to be forced into a loveless marriage anyways._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Samantha

As I enter my small, dimly lit room, my mind flashes back to when I first came to work for the Webbers and met Liz.

I was walking home from school and stopped when I saw the poster. It was nailed to the gatepost of the orphanage. It read "Lord Jeffery Webber looking to hire. One servant girl who can clean, cook, and nurse. If interested in the job come to the Webber castle at noon tomorrow." I was shocked; this was just the opportunity that I was looking for to get out of the orphanage. So at noon the next day I went to Webber castle, everyone in the village knew where it was because of its size and glamour. Even though I knew what the castle looked like before, I was even more impressed seeing it up close. I pulled the string to the bell and I heard it chime inside. I looked up as the door opened and I saw a guard. He looked down at me.

"Can I help you with something kid?" He asked.

"I saw the poster that said Lord Webber was looking for a girl to hire so I'm here to apply Sir." I responded.

"You?" He asked with amusement in his voice.

"Yes that's what I just said Sir." I replied with a bit of attitude.

"Okay then. Come on in and I'll take you to Lord Webber's study." He opened the door and I stared in awe as I looked around. The castle was even grander inside than it was outside. The guard led me down a hall and knocked on a big mahogany door.

"Come in!" a voice responded. The guard opened the door and we stepped inside. The man inside was sitting at a desk in the center of the room and he narrowed his eyes upon seeing me.

"My Lord this girl said that she came to apply for the job of the servant girl." The guard told him indicating to me.

"Okay, we will see if she is what we're looking for. Thank you Jacob." The man at the desk responded and with that the guard bowed and left. Lord Webber turned to me.

"Well first things first what's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Samantha McCall, Sir." I reply, my voice a little unsteady. This man was much more intimidating than I'd anticipated.

"How old are you Samantha?"

"I am ten years old Sir"

"Can you clean, cook, and nurse?"

"Yes Sir I clean everyday at home, I cook my own food, and my mother taught myself how to nurse at a young age."

"Where are your parents Samantha?"

"Both of my parents are dead Sir and I have no siblings. I live currently at the orphanage."

"Okay then you're hired Samantha."

"Seriously! Thank you so much Lord Webber!"

"Of course. Now Samantha in the future however, when you enter my presence you should curtsy first."

"Yes Sir." I replied with a curtsy.

"Jacob!" He called and the guard from before came back in. "Show Samantha here to a room for her to sleep in and then give her a job." To me he added "I will send the tailor to your room tonight to get measurements to make you some proper clothes."

"Thank you Sir." I replied with another curtsy and Jacob and I left. He led me down a flight of stairs and down a hall.

"This is your room" He said, pointing to one of the doors. We kept walking. "Here is the kitchen." We entered the kitchen and he handed me a tray. "First job; bring snacks up to Lady Elizabeth and her friend Lady Emily." He then led me up two flights of stairs and to a door. "This is her room. You know where to find me if you need anything." With that he left and I nervously knocked on the door the room.

"Come in!" I hear the voice of a young girl inside. I slowly open the door and take the tray of snacks over to a table. Inside the room I see two girls who look to be about my age. One is very small with brown hair and blue eyes. The other is a little bit taller than me and has brown hair and brown eyes. They both looked up when I came in.

"Who are you?" The smaller girl asked.

"My name is Samantha McCall and I just started working here." I replied. "And if you don't mind me asking who would you be?"

The smaller girl responds, "My name is Lady Elizabeth Webber and my father is Lord Jeffery Webber."

"Oh. Sorry about the confusion My Lady. I'll just be leaving then." I start to turn around to leave.

"Wait!" She called out.

"Yes?" I turn and reply.

"Close the door and come sit down." She commanded.

"Okay…" I go close the door and then go to join them on the biggest bed that I've ever seen.

"So my father hired you?"

"That's right"

"How old are you?"

"I'm ten"

"Really! That's so cool! I'm ten too!"

"Me too!" The other girl added. "Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lady Emily Quartermain; my grandfather is Lord Edward Quartermain."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" I say.

"Oh this is so great! My father hired someone my own age for once!" Elizabeth said. "We're all going to be best friends! But we can't tell my father or he will probably fire you." I was a little scared at the firing part but this kid just said that we're going to be friends. I had never had friends before and I was not going to pass up this opportunity.

"Okay." I responded, "But if we're going to be friends please call me Sam, Samantha is such a mouthful." I told the girls. They both giggled.

"Okay." Elizabeth said. "If we're doing the nickname thing then call me Liz!"

"And I'll be called Em!" Emily added. And that was how it all started. I was jolted back to the present when I heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened it; on the other side was Elizabeth with fresh bruises on her arms and an angry red mark on her face. She was silently sobbing.

"Oh Elizabeth …" I said as I ushered her in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Elizabeth

I can't believe that just happened. What am I saying? Of course I can, I mean why not right? It's not like this was the first time he'd gotten mad and hit me. I stand here at Sam's door hoping that she's in her room and not working also hoping that no one sees me. Nobody but Emily knows about our friendship and nobody can know. If they found out then Sam would be fired and I would get the worst beating of my life and then probably disowned. I knock on the door. Sam comes and opens it. Her eyes fill with sorrow when she sees the bruises on my arm.

"Oh Elizabeth …" She says and she ushers me inside. Once I'm inside I sit on the bed while she closes the door. Sam comes over and sits on the bed.

"Liz?" She said. "What happened in there? What did he do to you?"

"Let's summon Em down here first. She should here this too." I tell her. She nods.

"I'll go out and get Em. I'll tell the guards that it's on your orders. In the meantime you go up to your room. When Em comes in then you two come down here where we have a lesser chance of getting caught."

"Okay" I reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Samantha

 _I can't believe that that bastard hit Elizabeth. She never did anything but listen to him_. I think as I sit in the open back seat of the Webber's carriage on my way to pick up Emily. I told the footman that I was on orders from Lady Elizabeth to go summon Lady Emily Quartermain so that he would drive me there. We're pulling up to the Quartermain castle now. I get out and go knock on the door. No more than fifteen seconds later the door opens and I find myself staring into the most beautiful blue eyes that I have ever seen. The owner of those blue eyes, a big tough looking gentleman looks down at me. I get all tingly inside.

"Can I help you?" He asks me. I look up at him.

"Yes sir, I am here to summon Lady Emily Quartermain on orders from Lady Elizabeth Webber. Is Lady Quartermain available? My Lady said that it was urgent." He nods, and turns as I see an older looking maid walking past.

"Alice," He addressed her, "Would you please tell Emily that her friend Lady Elizabeth has summoned her." The older maid nods, "Of course Lord Jason" she tells him. I can't help but stare in amazement. The Quartermain castle seems a lot more pleasant then the Webber's. The blue eyed beauty turns back to me.

"Emily should be down shortly" he tells me. "And that gives us just enough time to get to know each other. Who are you?" He asks and I start to get nervous, never has a Lord spoken to me to speak to me before.

"Well my name is Samantha McCall." I tell him. "I work for Lord Webber and Lady Elizabeth. And who would you be if I may ask?"

"My name is Lord Jason Quartermain; I am Lady Emily's older brother."

"Oh, it is a pleasure to meet you my lord." I say and curtsy slightly. He chuckles.

"You don't have to do that Samantha." He says. "You know I would like to get to know you better. Would you care to meet me at the waterfall of the creek in the woods behind Kelly's diner at 13:00 tomorrow?" I'm shocked; he wants me to meet him, … in the woods. My mind tells me that it's a bad idea, that he could be a crazy murderer for all I know, but my heart is screaming for me to get to know this beautiful man before me.

"That sounds delightful." I reply before thinking, I mentally slap myself. _What have I just gotten myself into?_ He smiles,

"We'll then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Just then Emily appears, "It was a pleaser to meet you Samantha." Jason says with a nod. Emily looks at him and then at me.

"You as well Lord Jason" I reply and with that Emily steps out and Jason closes the door. Emily turns to me,

"So you're meeting my brother tomorrow?"

"Uh, you heard that?!"

"Yep, and personally I think that you two would make a great couple. Ah! What is he wants to court you! Then we would be sisters in law and you wouldn't have to work for Liz's father anymore. Speaking of which, why did Liz summon me?" She asks, reminding me of the reason for this visit. I look at her and tell her the whole story on the ride back home, but the whole time I keep on thinking about her brother instead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Jason

I'm walking from my study when I hear a knock on the door. Ever since I got back from my trip around the rest of Europe I've been spending a lot of time in my study. 8 years with only short visits home has made me forget how much my family bickers. Looking around and seeing that none of the staff are nearby I go and open the door. As I open the door and look down I see the most beautiful young maid I had ever seen. She was wearing a long dress and by the looks of it I could tell that she was not of the upper class. What caught my attention though was her dark raven hair and deep chocolate eyes.

"Can I help you?" I ask her.

"Yes sir," she replies, her voice like beautiful music. "I am here to summon Lady Emily Quartermain on orders from Lady Elizabeth Webber. Is Lady Quartermain available? My Lady said that it was urgent." I nod, and turn around to see if any of the staff were near and in my luck I see Alice walking by.

"Alice," I call out to her, "Would you please tell Emily that her friend Lady Elizabeth has summoned her." Alice nods, "Of course Lord Jason" she tells me. I nod in thanks and turn back to the brown haired beauty at the door.

"Emily should be down shortly" I tell her. "And that gives us just enough time to get to know each other. Who are you?" I ask because I just have to find out more about her.

"Well my name is Samantha McCall." she tells me. "I work for Lord Webber and Lady Elizabeth. And who would you be if I may ask?" I think _how can such a beautiful young lady work for Lord Webber and not be a Lady herself._

"My name is Lord Jason Quartermain; I am Lady Emily's older brother." I say in reply, trying not to sound to intimidating with the lord part.

"Oh, it is a pleasure to meet you my lord." she says and she curtsies slightly. I chuckle because I can see that she got nervous when I said my name and it was funny how she hurried to curtsy and the mention of my title.

"You don't have to do that Samantha." I inform her, referring to the curtsy. "You know I would like to get to know you better. Would you care to meet me at the waterfall of the creek in the woods behind Kelly's diner at 13:00 tomorrow?" I'm shocked, by my own boldness; it was like another man took control of my words

"That sounds delightful." she replies. I smile at her words,

"We'll then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Just then Emily appears behind me, "It was a pleaser to meet you Samantha." I say with a nod. I see Emily look at me and then at Samantha.

"You as well Lord Jason" Samantha replies and with that Emily steps out and I close the door. As soon as the door is closed I lean back against it. I can't believe that I just scored a meeting with such a beautiful creature, I can't wait for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Elizabeth

A little bit later Em walks into my room.

"Elizabeth" She said. "Sam told me about the plan and what she knew of what happened. Are you okay?"

"Not really. Let's go down to Sam's room." With that we both leave the room and go down the two flights of stairs and long hallway that lead to Sam's room. She opened the door on the first knock and we entered the room. She closed the door as we sat down on the bed.

"Okay Liz, are you ready to tell us what happened?" Sam asks. I nod and I tell them the whole story.

*Flashback

I knock on the door to my father's study. One of the guards told me that he wanted to see me.

"Come in" I hear him say. I open the door very nervously, who knew what kind of mood he was in today?

"Father?" I say. "You wanted to speak with me."

"Oh good Elizabeth you're here. Close the door and sit down." I close the door and go to sit in the chair across from his desk.

"I wanted to speak to you about marriage. Since you just turned fifteen I think that it is time we find you a husband." I start to get nervous; my father has talked to me before about finding a husband but I have always disagreed, preferring to find true love. I look away as he continues.

"I have found a young man who I believe to be a very eligible suitor. His name is Lord Richard Lansing. His father is Lord Trevor Lansing who is a very high ranking official in his majesty's court. I have arranged for you to meet with him in two days time."

"But father, I have told you before, I want to find real love and marry for that."

"Elizabeth," he says. "Think of the family. Marrying Richard would align us with a very influential and powerful family. It would be very beneficial."

"But father I really don't want to…" I start but am interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in" My father says. In walks Sam holding a tray with tea and scones, she sets them down on the desk. My father looks at the tray and nods, "That will be all Samantha" He waves his hand, "You are dismissed." I see Sam curtsy and our eyes meet, I can see encouragement in her eyes.

"Elizabeth!" My father says, I jerk back to attention and turn to look at him, out of the corner of my eye I see Sam leave. My father gets up, goes over and locks the door. "You really think that I care what you want." He says as he walks back over to me; he slaps me hard across the face. I gasp in surprise, I always do. It's not that I don't expect it; it's that I can never tell when it's coming. As I move my hand up to cover my face where he slapped it he grabs my arms and pulls me up out of the chair. He shakes me violently.

"I am your father Elizabeth; you will do as I say! And I say that you will meet here with Richard in two days time. If all goes well you will marry Richard and you will like it. And even if you don't you will still marry him anyway. In two days when Richard visits you will be polite, you won't speak out of line, and you will do anything he asks." I can feel him starting to leave bruises. "Am I understood?" I nod my head. "Speak!" he commands and shakes me again.

"Yes sir." I say and I avert my eyes down, showing submission. He releases me and I step away.

"Good, now scurry along I have work to do." He waves his hand in dismissal. I just nod and exit, closing the door as I do so. _I have to see Sam and Em._ I think as I start to feel tears threatening to spill over.

I see the look on their faces as I finish telling them what happens. They both read the same, horror and sorrow.

"Oh, Liz." Says Emily, "I'm so sorry. You don't deserve to be treated like that and no girl deserves to be forced into a loveless marriage." I look at her and nod with tears still flowing freely down my face.

"This isn't right." Sam adds, "At the orphanage we weren't treated well but at least our own parents didn't beat us. Elizabeth I'm so sorry."

"Well at least maybe Lord Richard will be a gentleman and will treat me with respect rather than abuse me." I try to put a positive spin on this. Sam and Em nod in agreement.

"Let's hope so." Says Sam. We're interrupted by foot steps down the hall.

"Hold on a moment ladies." Sam tells us, "Let me see if they're coming for me." With that she slips out the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Samantha

I leave Elizabeth and Emily in my room and hurry down the hall to the kitchen so it looks like I was actually doing something. I make myself look busy but really my mind wanders back to Lord Jason and how I'm suppose to meet him at 13:00 tomorrow. I see a guard round the corner. He walks over to me.

"Samantha," he says. "Lord Webber would like to see you in his bedroom." That being said he turns around a walks away. I stand there stunned. My thoughts about Jason dissipate and are replaced by thoughts of Lord Webber. Why would he want to see me in his bedroom? Hardly anyone is even allowed in there. I go back to my room.

"I have to go; Liz your father has summoned me to his bedroom. Feel free to stay down here and hide for as long as you need just be careful when you leave okay?" I tell them.

"Thank you," Say Liz. "And Sam, be careful, my father rarely lets anyone into his bedroom, this might not end well."

"Don't worry I'll be careful." I assure her. "Em it was nice to see you again, I hope to see you soon." I hug them both and then leave to go and meet Lord Webber.

I'm nervous as I knock on Lord Webber's bedroom door, still at a loss as to what he could want.

"Come in!" I hear him say. I enter the room, close the door and curtsy. As I look up I see Lord Webber seated on the edge of his bed. He indicates that I should walk over to him so I do. He stands up as I walk closer. Once I'm right in front of him he looks down at me.

"Samantha." He says, "How old are you?" I'm confused at the question but answer anyway.

"I'm fifteen years old sir." I tell him. He nods,

"I thought so. That's old enough for me." He says as he grabs my wrist and yanks me closer so that I am flush against his body.

"Excuse me sir but what do you mean?" I ask him even though I think I know, it's just hard to believe. I try to pull away but his grip only tightens, holding me against him.

"I mean that you are finally old enough to sleep with me Samantha. I've been dreaming of it from the day I hired you." He whispers in my ear and my blood runs cold. I somehow manage to slip out of his grasp and back away, shaking my head. So that's why he told me to meet him in his bedroom.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't really want to…"I tell him with a shaky voice. He stops me by grabbing my wrist again.

"What makes you think you have a choice?" I shiver, he is very bent on this; I have to try to talk some sense into him. Before I even get the chance to speak he drags me over and pins me against the wall.

"But sir! You have a daughter that is the same age as me! It wouldn't be right." I exclaim in hopes that he'll change his mind at the mention of Elizabeth and let me go.

"Elizabeth will be married soon and out of my hair." He replies. "Now with that said Samantha I'm not a sentimental man, I will not hesitate to throw you out onto the street, if you don't do what I ask, and we wouldn't want that now, would we…" He starts to kiss down my neck; it looks like I can't escape. If I did manage to somehow then I would surely be fired, and that would leave me without a job or a place to live. I can't believe that this piece of slim is Elizabeth's father.

He releases me from the wall and pushes me onto the bed. I try to fight him, but quickly stop. I can't risk losing my job; I just have to hope that someone will interrupt us before things get out of hand. He stops kissing down my neck and pulls back to look at my face once he realizes that I've stopped fighting.

"Good girl Samantha."He coos. "See, it's not so bad. However, you must please me or you will have the worst jobs in this castle for a week, do you understand?" He tells me.

"Yes sir." I say in a really week voice. I avert my eyes away from his face, focusing instead on an ant on the floor. I hope that he doesn't see it or he'll probably beat me as well tonight for not having his bedroom clean. His hands start to roam down to my chest and I fight the urge to scream. I can't believe that this is happening; I know that he hits his servants and even his daughter but I never thought that he could sink this low. _This is going to be a long and dreadful night,_ I think as silent tears stream freely down my face.

I walk back to my room shakily. I still can't believe what just happened. Lord Webber is a cruel, cruel man. He stole my childhood and my purity. _Jason,_ I remember, _what will he think? He'll probably lose interest. I'm spoiled, dirty, used. I'll never be anything more than the Lord Webber's unofficial mistress, why would anyone want to court me, much less Lord Jason._ These are the thoughts that run through my head as I walk into my room. Lord Webber had said that I'd pleased him well enough but I feel awful inside. I walk into my room and I'm surprised to find Liz asleep on my bed, Em was gone though. I walk over and gently try to wake her,

"Liz, Liz wake up. Liz its Sam." Finally she wakes up and looks around groggily.

"Sam?" she says and then I see remembrance on her face. "What happened in my father's bedroom? Is everything alright?" I look at her and now it's my turn to hold back tears, ironically (in a cruel way) caused by the same man.

"Liz, you father is the scum of the earth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Emily

I feel scared for Sam as she tells Liz and me that Lord Webber summoned her to his bedroom. Lord Webber is unpredictable and I don't think any of us know truly how low he could sink. Then I remember Sam and my brother.

"Liz, do you want me to share some good news that might make you feel better." I ask her because I know she'll be delighted, Jason was like an older brother to her as well before he left.

"Sure" she sniffles back in reply.

"Well for starters, my brother Jason has returned home." I see Liz smile at this. "And guess who he has taken an interest in!"

"I don't know. Is it perhaps Lady Courtney again, I know that he was fond of her before he left." I think about her answer, Jason did seem fond of Courtney but I have a feeling that Sam would be a better match.

"No silly. It's Sam!" I exclaim.

"What! Jason has taken a liking to Sam! How do you know?"

"When Sam came to summon me Jason opened the door for some reason and when I came down I overheard him asking Sam to meet him in the woods behind Kelly's diner tomorrow at 13:00!"

"This is great news Em! Your brother is the perfect gentleman and Sam deserves to be happy with him after all that she's been through. How did she respond?"

"Sam said that she would be delighted to meet him, I think that she has taken a liking to him as well."

"Em we have to get your brother to court her! Thank you for telling me."

"Yes I agree completely, they would make a great pair. However I should get going. Feel free to summon me any time you need, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks again for coming Em." Says Elizabeth as we hug. After that I leave Sam's room and head upstairs.

As soon as I step in the door to the Quartermain castle I head strait to Jason's study. I know that he'll be in there, he always is. I enter the room without knocking; Jason looks up from his book.

"Emily do you ever knock?" he says.

"Oh, my apologizes I forgot."

"You always forget" he says as he walks over and gives me a hug. As we pull away I decide to jump strait to the point.

"So what was that between you and the Webber's girl when I came down earlier?" I decide to take the approach where I act like I don't know Sam until I find out enough information.

"Oh, um, I was just inquiring why Elizabeth needed you."

"And what did she say?"

"She just repeated that it was urgent and that she couldn't tell anyone what it was about. Why?"

"I wanted to see how you would respond and you lied. I knew it! You have taken a liking to Sam and that is why you asked her to meet you in the woods behind Kelly's diner." Jason looked pale at what I said. I suppose he wasn't expecting me to figure this out.

"Who? Emily I don't know what you're talking about. Yes she was an attractive young maid, however Grandfather would not approve of me marring someone of the lower class."

"Exactly, Grandfather wouldn't approve and that is why you're meeting in secret. Don't worry I won't tell, personally I think that you and Sam will make a great pair." I tell him with the biggest grin on my face.

"Sam? Emily who are you talking about?"

"Oh she didn't tell you her name?"

"Okay, I admit I do find myself attracted to the maid from earlier, however she introduced herself as Samantha, not Sam. And how would you know if she and I would make a great pair anyways?"

"Samantha is Sam's real name, obviously. Well really only Liz and I call her Sam, she prefers it though. As for your question Sam is one of my best friends, along with Liz, sorry Elizabeth. Please don't tell Grandfather or anyone else for that matter though because if you do all three of us will be in deep trouble."

"Okay Emily I won't tell if you won't tell about my meeting her tomorrow"

"I wasn't going to tell anyway, like I said, you two will make a great pair." I turn and start to leave for supper. I turn back just as I am about to exit the door.

"And Jason, tomorrow when you meet in the woods, call her Sam not Samantha, she'll appreciate it." With that I leave. I can't wait to hear all about what happens tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Elizabeth

 _I admire the room around me. The tall ceilings with intricate designs, the polished marble floors, the gold pillars rising up to the ceiling, it must be a ballroom somewhere. I see Sam across the room in an expensive purple gown; she is talking to a very regal looking lady and a small child looking equally as fancy._ But purple is the color of royalty, _I think confused, why would Sam be wearing the royal color, she is not even of the upper class. I also see Emily talking to an expensively dressed young man with dark hair. I turn when I feel a tap on my shoulder. As I face the man who tapped me, my breath is taken away. The man was gorgeous, he had brown hair and blue eyes and he was a little bit taller than me. He wasn't as expensively dressed as Sam's or Em's companions, but he was fancy none the less._

 _"_ _Excuse me miss, would you like to dance?" He asks me after a polite bow. I do a slight curtsy in reply._

 _"_ _That would be delightful." I say in reply and he takes me hand and starts to lead me to the dance floor. However, just as we are getting ready to dance a young man with dark hair and dressed all in finery approaches us._

 _"_ _Lord Lucas Jr. how many times do I have to ask you to stay away from my betrothed?!" The newcomer says._ Betrothed! _I think,_ He means me. _The newcomer turns to me then, "Liz,… Liz wake up… Liz its Sam."_

I wake up and look around groggily. It was all just a dream, but it seemed so real. I turn my attention to Sam and I remember where she was, my father's bedroom. I can also tell that she is on the verge of crying.

"Sam?" I say. "What happened in my father's bedroom? Is everything alright?" I look at her and can tell she is trying to hold back tears.

"Liz, you father is the scum of the earth." She says finally.

"Why what happened? Oh, please don't tell me that he fired you!" I exclaim as the terrible thought came to my head.

"No, I still work for you and your father Liz. There is just one difference." She says and I don't get what that difference is but I can't tell that it's gotten to her, and bad.

"And that difference would be…" I try to inquire.

"Oh Liz don't you get it! Your scum bag of a father took away my purity!" She breaks down then and I gasp in surprise. The thought had crossed my mind that he might try something like this, but it didn't make me feel any better. A man and a woman shouldn't have intercourse unless they are married, which my father and Sam are not. Plus it is disturbing that he would sleep with someone who is his own daughter's age.

"I'm damaged,… used." Sam said in a weak and shaky voice. I just let her lean her head on my shoulder and cry because I don't know what else to do.

"Sam, you're not damaged or used. You are perfect and any gentleman would be extremely lucky to court you." Sam just continues to sniffle but she sits up and looks at me. "Take tomorrow for example, Lord Jason will not view you as damaged but as perfect." Sam looks at me incredulously.

"How do you know of Lord Jason?"

"Em told me, and don't worry I'm going to help you sneak out tomorrow undetected."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Samantha

I watch the time get closer to 13:00, each minute increasing my nerves just a bit. Granted I've been busy cleaning and cooking, normal stuff, so it's not as if I have been watching the clock all day. Liz said that she would make sure her father wouldn't notice while I was out, and I can't help but being grateful. This would be a lot harder without her. I'm in the kitchen brewing tea when Elizabeth comes down.

"Sam, it's almost 12:50. You should get going if you want to meet Lord Jason in time." She tells me.

"Okay Liz I'm going. Will you make sure someone finishes the tea please?" I say. I have to make sure that even though I'm gone my work is still done.

"Okay, yes I will. Now go!" She exclaims. I sign and we walk to the back door. If I didn't know better I would say that she is trying to get rid of me. We both check both ways to make sure that no one will see me. With a final thumb up from Liz I leave and start to make my way to Kelly's diner in the village.

As I walk up to the small waterfall I see a figure. Ducking behind a tree to avoid being caught I peer around cautiously. I inwardly sigh in relief; the figure was Lord Jason, sitting on a rock with his back towards me reading a book. I just stand there and watch him for a minute, the scene was so peaceful. It's ruined a minute later though by my clumsy self snapping a twig under my feet as I try to get a better view. Lord Jason turns around then and he stands when he sees me.

"Samantha!" He exclaims with delight. "How long have you been standing there? I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show." I quickly curtsy slightly because no matter what the circumstances, he is a lord and I am just a servant.

"I haven't been here long really my lord." I say. "I just had a little trouble getting away from the castle. Please forgive my tardiness."

"Samantha, please don't curtsy in my presence or say 'my lord' when it's just us, let's forget about titles or social classes, we are equal in every way. Oh, please excuse my manors, would you like to sit down?" He says and I'm surprised, no classes, no titles, equality, this is very different than what I have experienced so far in my life.

"Yes I think I will sit, thank you." I reply and it took every once in my being not to say 'my lord' at the end. Old habits die hard as they say. I walk over and sit down next to him. For the next hour or so, it's hard to tell when you lose track of time, Lord Jason and I talked. I learned that he left England for five years and just got back, which explains why I hadn't seen him before yesterday. I also learned that he doesn't like all the publicity that comes with his title, he would rather be a commoner, which is strange. I told him about how I came to work for the Webbers. I also told him about my friendship with Liz and Em, making him the first person any of us have told. However he informed me that Emily told him last night and that she also told him to call me Sam instead of Samantha. Oh Em, it's just like her to do this kind of thing. He also asked me to call him just Jason instead of Lord Jason.

After an hour though I say that I have to go, because I do not because I want to. I can't be missing from the castle for too long and remain undetected. Jason and I walk back to the Webber castle together, following the stream through the woods. We say our goodbyes and agree to meet in three days at the same spot. After that I sneak my way back in through the back door. I immediately go to the kitchen and start working on supper.

No more than three minutes later Liz comes bounding down the stairs with the biggest grin on her face.

"I thought that you would be back by now!" She exclaimed gleefully. "So how did it go?"

"Oh Liz, it was wonderful!" I tell her. "We just sat and talked the whole time. Guess what though."

"What?" She replied.

"Em had already told him about our friendship last night."

"She did! Well then again it doesn't surprise me it sounds like something Em would do."

"Yeah it does" I agree. "You better get upstairs though and change for supper Liz; I am preparing it right now."

"Uh, fine I'll go change just please tell me that you arranged to meet again soon." I nod my head yes in response and Liz squealed in excitement. She gave me a quick hug and then bonded back upstairs. I have no idea why she is so happy but I'm glad. I prefer to see her happy as opposed to upset like last night. I freeze, last night. I had almost forgotten about last night in my joy. Last night, the night Lord Webber took my purity away from me. I forgot to tell Jason, what will he think when I tell him in three days, he'll probably be hurt that I didn't tell him today.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: Jason

As I walked back to the Quartermaine castle I kept replaying the last hour or so in my head. I kept seeing Sam and her radiant smile. I still can't believe the story she told me about her childhood and past. How could a place like an orphanage, that's supposed to take care of the less fortunate, be so cruel and miserable? Her life makes my problems look petty. However I am reminded of my petty problems as I walk in the castle and Emily corners me.

"Wow Emily, how long have you been waiting for me." I asked her.

"Since you left." She replied like it's nothing, "Now come along, I want to hear a full recap of what happened with Sam." She said as she started leading me to my study. You just had to love my little sister. After she closed the door and we both sat she said, "Spill." So I did. I recounted the whole meeting for her.

"Wow…" She breathed after I was finished. "That sounded so sweet, I only hope that I can find love like that one day."

"Emily it's not 'love' at the moment. This is simply a young lass and a young gentleman getting to know one another." I inform her even though I'm pretty sure I'm blushing.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say big brother. I hope that Sam is as happy as you are with this meeting, she deserves to be happy after everything she has been through." Emily sighs.

"Yes she does." I agree. "I hope that she is happy with our meting as well." Now it's my turn to sigh. Emily jumps up then and starts to head towards the door.

"Well I better go change for supper, wouldn't want to upset the clan. See you there Jason." She says as she is walking. Just before she leaves she turns back, "Oh, and by the way, you are defiantly I love with Sam. Bye!" I open my mouth to reply but she is already gone. I remain seated and I can feel myself starting to blush again. What if Emily is right? What if I am falling in love with Sam? How would my family react?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: Elizabeth

As soon as I wake up in the morning I remember my meeting today. How could I to forget. Today I am to meet Lord Richard Lansing, a man who my father wants me to marry. This is a day I have been dreading since my 13th birthday when my father started talking about marriage. I can't just stay in my room and hide though because if I'm not up and ready by the time Richard gets here at 10:00 then my father will come in here and drag me out of bed. So I get up and go through the motions of preparing for the day. By the time I come downstairs for breakfast, in my long light blue gown and slippers, a guard informs me that Lord Richard is already here and in the library with my father. I head strait there instead of eating because I don't think that I could stomach much right now anyways.

I walk into the castle's majestic library to find my father sitting in front of the fireplace on one of the big comfortable chairs. Seated across from him is a young man with dark brown hair and matching brown eyes. I recognize him after a second with surprise; this was the man who interrupted my dance in my dream a few days past. They both stand up when I enter.

"Sorry if I am interrupting father, one of the guards just told me that you were in here with some company." I addressed my father while trying to sneak a glance at this mysterious man from my dream. How could I have dreamed about Lord Richard before?

"You are not interrupting at all my dear," He replied and I inwardly cringe, so now he wants to play the loving father role. He then turned to the other man in the room, "Lord Richard may I present my daughter Elizabeth. Elizabeth this is Lord Richard Lansing." I walk over as would be expected and hold out my hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my lord" I say as he takes my hand and places a kiss upon it.

"And you as well my Lady." He replied cordially.

"Well then isn't this lovely" My father cuts in before I can reply to Lord Richard. "Why don't we all sit down and discuss terms." I follow the men over to the sitting area and sit lightly in one of the lavish chairs.

"Lord Webber, you have a beautiful daughter here. My family and I will be more than able to provide for Elizabeth and offer support for you as well." Lord Richard says with a glance at me.

"Thank you. That is all very good Lord Richard. Our families would be valuable allies to one another. We shall provide a fair dowry as well, say 200 pounds?" It bothers me how my father and Lord Richard are talking as if I am not sitting right here.

"I would say that is fair. So it is an agreed betrothal then Sir?" Lord Richard asked and I cast a nervous glance at my father. I know that he will say yes.  
"Yes Lord Richard you have yourself a betrothed in Elizabeth." My father replied to him before turning to me, "Elizabeth do you have anything to add?" I think that he was expecting me to say no, however I speak anyways.

"Yes actually father. Lord Richard, I would like to be able to continue my hobby of painting in marriage, would you allow that?" I ask with a slight bit of contempt and sarcasm in my voice, I should not have to ask permission to continue my hobbies but better to get that out in the open now. "Also I would like to be able to invite friends over when I please."

"Those are excellent terms, my love." Said Richard in reply. "Of course you will be able to paint and entertain friends."

"Thank you my lord." I say politely. After that Richard turns to my father.

"It was a pleasure Lord Webber. I shall see you soon," He tells him and they shake hands, he then turns to me and kisses my hand like he did earlier. "And you as well my love. Until then." He said and he left. After he exits the door I turn to my father.

"Father may I be excused?"

"Certainly my dear and congratulations on your betrothal." I nod my head in thanks in favor of responding and leave strait down to the kitchen. When I get down there Sam is kneading dough for bread, though she looks up when she hears me come down.

"So how was the meeting with Lord Richard?" She asked.

"Well, you're looking at the new face of betrothal." I tell her, not so excitedly.

"You're betrothed! After just one meeting?" She exclaims in disbelief.

"My father works fast." I tell her. She runs over and gives me a hug.

"Congratulations Liz!" She says.

"Thanks I suppose, I just wish that was as happy about this as everyone else." I reply with a sigh.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: Richard

I'm sitting in the Webber's library bored out of my mind. Lord Jeffery Webber is talking but I don't hear it. My father set up this meeting saying that I need to find a suitable wife so that I may provide him with some more heirs. I personally do not believe that I want a wife right now, I do not want commitment. All those doubts vanish though when I see the door open and she walks in. Lord Webber's description of his daughter did not do her justice. She was stunning with her light brown hair resting in slight curls on her pale, slender shoulders. Well really all of her was pale not just her shoulders and I wouldn't say she was slender as much as petite. And her eyes, they are the most magnificent shade of blue. Both Lord Webber and I stand to acknowledge her presence.

"Sorry if I am interrupting father, one of the guards just told me that you were in here with some company." She said to Lord Webber.

"You are not interrupting at all my dear," He replied. He then turns to me, "Lord Richard may I present my daughter Elizabeth. Elizabeth this is Lord Richard Lansing." She walks over to me and holds out her hand. I take it and plant a light kiss on the back.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my lord" She says as I do so.

"And you as well my Lady." I replied formally.

"Well then isn't this lovely" Her father cuts in. "Why don't we all sit down and discuss terms." I walk with Lord Webber to the sitting area with Elizabeth trailing behind.

"Lord Webber, you have a beautiful daughter here. My family and I will be more than able to provide for Elizabeth and offer support for you as well." I start with a glance at her.

"Thank you. That is all very good Lord Richard. Our families would be valuable allies to one another. We shall provide a fair dowry as well, say 200 pounds?" Lord Webber replies and I bet he wishes his family would be as good an ally to us as we would be to him. The dowry isn't bad though.

"I would say that is fair. So it is an agreed betrothal then Sir?" I inquire; I hope that he will say yes. I want this girl so bad right now, I can taste it.  
"Yes Lord Richard you have yourself a betrothed in Elizabeth." Lord Webber replies to me before turning to her, "Elizabeth do you have anything to add?" I don't anticipate an answer other than no, but she surprises me.

"Yes actually father. Lord Richard, I would like to be able to continue my hobby of painting in marriage, would you allow that. Also I would like to be able to invite friends over when I please." She asks and I think that I detect a bit of sarcasm but I can't be sure.

"Those are excellent terms, my love." I say in reply. She will probably lose interest in the painting soon and friends will help to keep her out of my way when I'm busy. "Of course you will be able to paint and entertain friends."

"Thank you my lord." She says politely. After that I turn to her father.

"It was a pleasure Lord Webber. I shall see you soon," I tell him and we shake hands. I then turn to my new bride-to-be and kiss her hand like I did earlier. "And you as well my love. Until then." I say and leave. After I exit and walk outside to my carriage, my mind starts churning. I think this situation will work out well, everyone gets something they want; I get a beautiful and obedient wife, my father get his heirs, and our family gains access to a new arsenal of money.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: Alexis

 **It has been about three weeks.** **Jason and Sam have been meeting in the woods regularly.** **Lord Webber has made two more advances at Sam.** **Liz** **has been having dates with Lord Richard and their betrothment has been announced. Emily and Elizabeth help Jason and Sam get time together whenever they can.** **Other than that life has been normal in Port Charles, England.**

I sit here reading a book in the library while my husband Julian paces back and forth in front of the fireplace. After fifteen years with him and fourteen being married to him I have learned that the Jerome's have some patience issues.

"Julian will you please sit down already. You are giving me a headache." I tell him rather impatiently.

"My apologizes my dear for your headache. I just do not see how you can sit still at a time like this. We are awaiting news of our firstborn daughter!" He replies a little more loudly than he should have.

"Shhhh! Quiet your voice." I tell him. "You know our other children are unaware of their older sister's existence."

"Sorry darling, it's just last month Mister Spinelli said that he was close to finding our daughter. I cannot help to think that this week he might have found her." He says and I just sigh in response.

Fifteen years ago, while Julian and I were still courting, we had a little too much of my father's wine and one thing led to another. I got pregnant from the mistake and when my father, King Mikos, found out he was not to happy. Being as couples should not do what we did before marriage my father couldn't let anyone know about the pregnancy. He hid me away for nine months, I only had contact with my father; my mother, Queen Helena, who for the most part hates me for being a girl and not another male heir like my brothers; my brothers, Stavros, who also hates me, and Stephan; and also Julian. Once the baby, a beautiful little girl, was born my father took her away. He told me that he gave her to a good childless family to raise her, I knew better though. For the past fourteen years, since Julian and I were married, we have been trying to track our daughter. We haven't had much luck until recently when we hired Mister. Spinelli who claimed to be the best investigator in the kingdom. Last week he came and told us that he tracked our daughter to a village about a three-quarters day ride from London where we live. He said to give him another month to find out which girl she is exactly. So now we are waiting in the manor library, anxious for news on our daughter. Just then Mr. Spinelli walks in.

"Lord Julian! Lady Alexis! Sorry to keep the master and Madame of the lost child waiting!" He hastily bowed rather awkwardly with all of his files.

"You are fine Mister Spinelli." I reply. "Please come in and have a seat."

"Thank you Madame. I am happy to tell you that I have located your daughter!" He exclaimed gleefully. Julian and I both stare at him in shock before I start crying.

"You found my baby girl!" I cried to him. "Mister Spinelli I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"It was my pleasure to help find the missing child Madame." Mister Spinelli replied.

"Well, Mister Spinelli, where is she? Who is she?" I look to my husband as he asks the important questions; it is funny because now he is being the calm one. Mister Spinelli handed the file over to my husband.

"It is all in here my Lord." He said. "Name, appearance, address, occupation, ect."

"Thank you Mister Spinelli. I think that will be all we need you for tonight. My wife and I would like to view these in private." Julian told him.

"Of course master. Let me know if you need anything else. Goodbye." And with that he left out the door and I went over to Julian. We both stared in shock at what we found in the file.

"We must go find her at once." My husband tells me and I nod in anxious agreement. I go outside to find one of the staff and ask them to summon the children to the library. Five minutes later they are all assembled in the room. I look at them; my son and two daughters, soon to be joined by one more.

"Lucas, Kristina, Molly." Julian said. "Get ready, we're leaving for Port Charles in ten minutes."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen: Samantha

I'm mopping the floors in the foyer absentmindedly as I ponder my situation. Lord Webber has continued to make advances towards me and each time it is still disgusting. I'm considering quitting my job here after Liz moves out and gets married. I won't leave before then though because I wouldn't be able to see my friend as often. I can't stay after she leaves though because I'm sure the actions made by Lord Webber would become worse. I'm jolted out of my thoughts when I hear the big bell that indicates that someone is at the front door chime. As I jump from the sudden loud noise I realize that I had stopped mopping all together and a big puddle of water is pooling around my mop. I go and open the front door, after setting my mop and bucket aside, to find an expensively dressed man and woman with three children younger than me and a slew of royal guards surrounding them. I curtsy very low because if there are royal guards then these people must be royalty.

"Hello," I say. "Well come to the Webber Castle. How may I be of assistance to you today?"

"We are here to speak to Lord Webber about a young lady in his household. Is he busy right now?" The man at the door asked.

"No Sir he shouldn't be right now. Please follow me to the sitting room and I will let Lord Webber know that you are here." I quietly showed them to the sitting room. "May I have your name to let Lord Webber know who wants to speak with him?"

"Of course." Replied the woman, "My name is Lady Alexis Jerome and this is my husband Lord Julian Jerome."

"Well please make yourself comfortable my lady, my lord. I will make Lord Webber aware of your presence.

"Enter." I hear Lord Webber say after I knock on his study door. He looks up as I walk in. "What is it Samantha?" He says exasperated, "Can't you see that I am busy."

"My apologies for bothering you my lord." I say with a curtsy even though it pains me to do so. "You have visitors downstairs in the sitting room who would like to speak with you. I believe they said their names were Lord and Lady Jerome." Lord Webber perked up at this.

"Then I will go down at once, they are one of the most prestigious families in London. Samantha, get tea and cookies and bring them to the sitting room."

"Of course sir." I say as he exits the room and I follow him out.

After he leaves I don't go to the kitchen though, instead I run up to Liz's room to tell her about the strange visitors. As soon as I reach her door I just barge in without thinking. As I enter I see her jump in surprise and instantly feel bad for scarring her.

"Sorry Liz it's just me." I say to calm her nerves.

"Uh, Sam don't do that! I thought that you were my father." She replies.

"Sorry again. I thought that you would want to know that your father has visitors; Lord and Lady Jerome and their three children." I tell her excitedly because I know how much she loves children.

"Really! Hmm, I wander what they could want." She ponders aloud.

"Who cares about that right now, you should go down and introduce yourself, they're in the sitting room."

"Okay, I will"

"Good, now I've got to go get tea and cookies." I say and leave before I become suspiciously late.

I knock on the door to the sitting room a few minutes later with piping hot tea and fresh cookies. As always I wait until I hear Lord Webber tell me to come in before I enter. Right as I step in the room I notice that the three children here earlier are gone. They must have gone with Liz _._ I walk over and set the tray on the center table before turning to face Lord Webber. I curtsy as I turn to him.

"Thank you Samantha. That will be all." He tells me with a slight glance at the tray. As I start to walk the man, Lord Jerome, speaks.

"Wait!" he said and I turn around to face him.

"Yes Lord Jerome?" I say a little cautiously.

"You are Samantha. Samantha McCall?" He asks. Lord Webber cuts in before I can answer.

"Yes Lord Jerome. She is my servant Samantha McCall. Why do you ask? Has she done you some wrongdoing in the past? I can assure you there will be consequences if she did." He tell Lord Jerome and I flinch at the consequences part. Unfortunately Lady Jerome saw me flinch.

"No sir." She spoke up, "This girl has done us no wrong; she is though what we came to talk to you about. Samantha come sit down here." She told Lord Webber and then me as she pointed to a place next to her. I complied and went to sit down. When I did she turned towards me and clasped her hands in mine. At this point I am very confused. Who were these people? And why do they want to talk about me?

"Well please enlighten me. What do you have to say about my girl?" Lord Webber asked, intrigued.

"Lord Webber, I do not know how to put this to either you or Samantha so I will just say it." Lord Jerome started. "Samantha here is our daughter and she is coming home with us." I stare at him in shock; my parents are the late Cody and Evelyn McCall, not these rich people. I am even more shocked when Lord Webber starts laughing. Laughing for crying out loud!

"That is funny Lord Julian however I think you are mistaken." Lord Webber barely gets out between his laughs.

"No I assure you it is true sir." Said Lady Jerome or I guess my supposed mother.

"Here is our proof" said her husband, handing my employer a rather large file.

"It is all there, everything to prove that she is our daughter. You see Lord Jeffery my father took her from me when she was born and we have been trying to find her ever since. So now you can let our daughter come with us peacefully or we can have the guards' arrest you and then she can come with us." Lady Jerome tells Lord Webber. Lord Webber just looks at me with hate in his eyes.

"Well you heard her!" He said. "Go get your things you little wretch and then leave my house and don't come back!"

"DO NOT **,** Speak to my daughter like that! You are testing my patience Lord Jeffery. Remember we are in close with his Highness Prince Nickolas and we can have you arrested at any moment." My father, I guess, yelled at him. He then turned to me, "Samantha dear please go collect your things, we'll be leaving at once. And if you know where Lady Elizabeth's room is can you get your brother and sisters, they are in there."

I nod and leave the room. I go down to my room numbly. I am leaving Webber castle. My parents are a Lord and a Princess. I am a lady, like Liz and Em. This is all too much to take in at once. Once I get to my room I dig out the bag that I brought my stuff in when I first came to live here. I don't pack much, I don't have much. Just some clothes and diamond necklace that Em and Liz had gotten me for my thirteenth birthday.

After that I go up to Liz's room to get the children who I guess who are my little brother and sisters. I remember to knock on the door this time so as to not scare Liz out of her skin. I enter after knocking and everyone looks up as I do.

"Oh. Hi Sam." Says Liz.

"Hello Liz." I say in reply "Can I talk to you for a second?" As I ask though I see the littler of the two girls reach up and whisper something in Liz's ear and then Liz nodded. Before I knew it the little girl barreled into me and pulled me into a big hug.

"I'm Molly! You're my big sister!" She said with the cutest little smile on her face.

"Molly! Stop that, I'm sure that Samantha doesn't want you squeezing her to death." Exclaim the little boy as he walks over to us. "I'm sorry about her Samantha. I am Lucas by the way and that is Kristina." He says pointing to the other little girl.

"Great! It is a pleasure to meet you, please call me Sam." I reply to him. "Liz I don't know if you heard …" I start but then don't get to finish.

"Yes I heard. Your siblings told me. You're a lady!" Liz exclaims and then she comes and gives me a big hug as well. "I am so happy for you! Just promise to visit alright?"

"Of course I'll visit, I don't know what to think of this whole thing to be honest and I'll need some of your brilliant advice. Do me a favor and tell Em and Jason please. Let them know that I will visit them too." I asked her.

"Of course I will Sam." She tells me.

"Um, excuse me for interrupting but are you two…friends?" Lucas asks. "Cause I thought that you were a lady Miss Elizabeth and that you were a servant here Samant- I mean Sam."

"Yes we're friends and have been for a very long time just please don't tell anyone!" Liz asked him pleadingly.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with us!" Kristina replied for him.

"Now Liz I really have to go. Take care." I say as I give her a farewell hug.

"You too Sam. Bye children!"

"Bye!" comes the chorus of replies. With that I walk downstairs with Lucas, Kristina, and Molly. Once down there we are joined by my mother and father and load up into a massive carriage. As we drive away from the castle my thoughts wander. How did my life change so drastically in a day?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen: Samantha

During the whole ride from Port Charles to London I was bombarded with questions from my new family. Questions' ranging from what my favorite color is to how I ended up working for Lord Webber. Each one I answered truthfully and patiently, that is until we entered London.

The city was very different from the village where I spent my childhood. Along all of the streets are all kinds of shops and taverns. I watch as children play in the open market while their parents make purchases. Just when I think that it cannot get any more magnificent we turn onto Manor Lane. This apparently is where all of the noble folk live. As we stroll down the lane Lady Jerome (I'm still not sure how I feel about calling her mother, though she is nice) points out who lives at every house. She keeps say stuff such as; and that is the Spencer manor, and on the left is the Corinthoes manor. She keeps going on and on as if I can remember each one.

Finally we turn into the drive of the Jerome manor. As I expected it was grand but much to my surprise it was also right next to the royal palace. As soon as I'm out of the carriage I feel myself being pulled towards the manor.

"Come see my room!" the littlest girl, Molly, says while pulling me along.

"No! I want to show her my room!" the other girl, Kristina, argues with her.

"Girls! Girls please. I am sure that Samantha would like to see her own room before she takes a look at the rest of yours." Lady Jerome tells them before turning to me. "I'll show you to the room that we had prepared for you darling." With that she motioned to a guard to bring my one bag of luggage and walking into the extravagant manor house. I followed close behind her so as not to get lost as we traveled through a maze of hallways. Finally we ended up in a huge bedroom.

The room had light colored walls and giant bed with a very ornate headboard and blanket. The room also had a desk that doubled as a vanity in the corner and a big window overlooking the grounds with a window seat. To top it all off there was a wardrobe, a folding privacy screen with an intricate pattern of curving lines carved into it, and a walk in closet.

"All of this is mine?" I ask, wonderstruck, staring around the room.

"Yes all of this is yours." Lady Jerome replied. "Look Samantha I know that this is all a lot to take in and I apologize for springing all of this upon you. Your father and I really want to have a relationship with you and we hope that eventually you will feel comfortable with us as your family, your siblings too."

"I understand Lady Jerome, I mean mother, and I hope to have a relationship with all of you as well. I will just need some time to adjust. Your lifestyle is very different from what I am accustom to." I tell her cautiously, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Of course. How about as a start we throw you a ball. You can invite anyone you want from your old village and I will invite some of the upper class families in London as well as both mine and Julian's family. That way you can meet people as well as learn more about our life here in London and you can still have some familiar faces." She exclaims delightfully. I on the other hand am a little doubtful, I am not sure if I want to meet these lofty wealthy London families and how do I invite my friends from home if we are not even suppose to be friends.

"That sounds like a splendid idea." I tell her though I am not sure why I do. "When would you like to have this ball?"

"How about three days from now. That shall give us enough time to send out invitations and for you to get comfortable enough with us." She says. "We con worry about that later though. Right now we need to focus on getting you ready for you first dinner with the family." She continues as she moves over to the wardrobe and pulls out an elegant red evening dress. "Now I am not sure if this will fit, it was mine from when I was younger, do not worry we will get you your own dresses soon. This will just have to do for now." I just stand back and stay quiet and she pulls out various accessories for the dress and then proceeds to hand them to me to change into behind the folding privacy screen. By the time I am all 'ready' I feel so out of place. I am not used to the feel of the soft fabric on my skin or of the necklace around my neck even though it is my own. I decided to wear the diamond necklace that Liz and Em got me to feel closer to home, I have never worn it before though because it most likely would have been perceived as stolen.

"You look amazing my dear." Lady Jerome says once I come out. I realize that while I was behind the screen, fumbling with the gown, she had gone and changed into her own evening clothes. Her gown was a deep blue color with a matching blue amulet around her neck.

"Thank you." I reply. "You look grand as well."

"Thank you. Now we should go before we keep your father and siblings waiting for much longer." She says as she users me out of the room and back through the maze of hallways and staircases to the doors of the dining hall. _Well here goes nothing._ I think as I push the doors open and enter the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen: Samantha

Last night was a whole new experience for me. For instance during supper I was sitting in the dining hall with a family that is supposedly mine, all the while being served my food by servants. It is strange because just yesterday I was the one serving food to a noble family. Sleeping in my new room last night was strange as well. The large expensive bed was much more comfortable than any bed I have ever had before. It felt like I was sleeping on a cloud.

Today is my first day in noble life and so far it has been okay. I enjoyed spending time with my new siblings this morning. Lucas is so chivalrous, unlike any young man his age back home. Kristina has such a big heart; I have never known a child so gentle. As for Molly, she is so intelligent. I have a feeling that her vocabulary is much better than my own even though I am ten years her elder.

Right now I am not spending time with my new siblings even though I wish that I was. Instead I am spending time with my new mother. We are in the library trying to decide who to invite to our ball. I am finding it hard to focus on her ramblings of people who I do not know though because I am too fascinated by the rows upon rows of books. I have always wanted to learn how to read. _I wonder if Lady Jerome will teach me._

"I know that you are not listening to me Samantha." Lady Jerome regains my attention by snapping in my face as she says that.

"Please call me Sam." I tell her. "And I am sorry I was just admiring your book collection."

"Oh, well it is quite impressive, is it not?" She responds. "Do you read Sam?"

I look down in shame, "I do not know how to." I admit to her truthfully.

"Oh. We will just have to fix that now won't we?" She ends the topic before continuing with her rambling. "Now as I was saying before our invite list. We will of course invite your cousin Prince Nikolas as well as your uncle King Stavros, though I do not think he will accept our invite. We will send an invite to your Aunt Ava Clay, her husband Silas, and their daughter Katherine as well. We should also invite the Spencer family; Lord Lucas, his wife Lady Laura, their son Lord Lucas Jr he is a few years older than you, and their daughter Lady Lesley Lu she is a few years your younger. Also on the list are Malcolm, Mariah, Georgie, and Felicia Scorpio; Duke, Anna, and Robin Lavery; Sonny, Carly, Dante, Michael, and Morgan Corinthoes; Noah and Patrick Drake; and Richard Lansing. Is there anyone that you would like to invite from Port Charles?" She finishes.

"I would wish to invite the Quartermain family, all of them. The Webber family as well, including Lord Jeffery." I tell her, suddenly wishing that my list was as long as hers was.

"You still wish to invite Lord Webber and his daughter? After all that he did to you?" She asks incredulously.

"Yes I do mother. Honestly Lady Elizabeth is my friend so I would invite her to anything. As for her father, I would like to show him that he toyed with the wrong person."

"What about these Quartermain people? Who are they to you?"

"Lady Emily Quartermain is my friend as well, along with her brother Jason. Nobody know about our friendship though and I do not want it to look suspicious by only inviting them and then the, getting into trouble for it."

"Well okay then. There we have our list. We will mail these invites out right away and then we can start to plan the ballroom." She announces excitedly. I inwardly sigh. _Does this family never run out of energy?_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen: Elizabeth

I am in the sitting room with Lord Richard, who has asked me to call him Rick, when the invitation comes. Apparently the guards had given it to my father first because right in the middle of my conversation with Rick he storms in.

"Elizabeth look at this!" He exclaims angrily when he walks into the room. He stops short though when he sees Rick sitting in one of the plush velvet chairs. "Oh hello Richard, I was not aware that you were coming over today."

"Oh well I thought that it would be nice to get to know my future wife before the wedding so I came over, I am sorry for not telling you first Lord Jeffery. What has you so angry?" Rick replies to him. Ever since Sam left two days ago, my father has been in a rather sour mood. This means that he has been taking his anger out on me more than usual.

"Oh it is nothing really just this invitation that we received today." He tries to play it down with Rick being here.

"What did you get invited to father?" I ask him cautiously, fearing the angry response.

"Well Elizabeth, WE have been invited to attend a ball in London. Celebrating the return of the long lost daughter of Lord and Lady Jerome: Lady Samantha Jerome. Can you believe that! They have the gall to invite us to HER ball. As if we would attend after how they threatened to arrest me when I didn't believe it when they claimed her as their daughter." He rants; I am too lost in thought to follow his rant. Sam is having a ball, and I am invited. I have to get my father to let me go.

"I am sorry Lord Jeffery but I do not follow. Do you know this Lady Samantha Jerome?" Rick asks him.

"Yes, unfortunately I do Richard." My father explains to him. "Samantha has been working here as a servant in my house for five years and then two days ago Lord and Lady Jerome show up claiming that she is their daughter and that they are going to take her home. So I didn't believe them of course, then they handed me this file full of 'proof' and threatened to have me arrested so that they could take her."

"Oh, I am sorry. I did not know. I can understand why you would not want to go." Rick tells him with sympathy in his voice.

"I think that it would be a good idea to go father." I speak up quietly.

"What did you just say?" He asks me coldly and my voice falters in fear.

"I said that it would be a good idea to go. Think about it. Lots of influential families in London will be there and you are always looking to align yourself with new and powerful families, this will be a great opportunity to do so. Besides, I am sure that Samantha wants to shame you in front of those families by inviting you and you not coming. So if we do not go then that would be letting her win." I say quietly while looking at the floor. That last part was a bunch of nonsense but I know that my father hate to be beat.

"You actually make a good point Elizabeth." My father says and I look at him in surprise. That is the closest thing that I have gotten to praise from him in years. "When you put it that way then we will go. Richard you will accompany my daughter right?" My father asks him.

"Of course. I would be delighted to attend with Elizabeth." Rick replied to him. I am just ecstatic. I get to go to London and I get to see Sam. This is the longest time I have been without seeing her since we have met. And I have always wanted to see the kingdom's capital London. I will have to get a whole new dress made and I will have to see Em and Jason and see if they got their invitation too and see what they are wearing.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen: Emily

"Emily! Jason! AJ!" I hear my father call my siblings and me downstairs. I quickly make my way down to the parlor where I find my mother, father, grandfather, and grandmother. I am closely followed by both of my older brothers.

"Yes father?" I inquire.

"Children, we have been invited to a ball in London. The ball is celebrating the return of the long lost daughter of Lord and Lady Jerome; Lady Samantha Jerome. Now does anyone know why we would be invited to this?" My father, Lord Alan, asks us. I am shocked, Liz told Jason and me that Lord and Lady Jerome had claimed Sam as their daughter, but the fact that they are having a ball to celebrate surprises me. I must have been Sam that invited us, probably inviting the whole family so that it wouldn't look suspicious, I can't tell my father that though.

"No father, I have no clue." My oldest brother, Lord Alan Jr. who goes by AJ, tells our family. "I guess that we have somehow fallen into the Jerome's good graces."

"Yes it appears so." My grandfather, Lord Edward, agrees. "The question still remains though son. Are we going to make the three-quarters day journey for a ball?"

"You are right father." My father replies to my grandfather. "It is a rather long journey for a measly ball."

Realizing that he is probably going to turn away the invite I jump into action. I have to go to Sam's ball; I can't leave her in a strange city full of strange people. Besides, I need to get Jason and Sam together still, and now my grandfather will approve of Jason courting Sam because she is a Lady.

"Father please say that we will go." I plead with him. "I have always wanted to travel to London and attend a ball there. At least let Jason and I go please!"

"Why Jason?" My father asks.

"Well I doubt that you would let your fifteen year old daughter go by herself and Jason has been on a campaign for five years so I think that he would make an excellent chaperone." I tell him, trying to make sense as to why Jason should go too.

"Aright then Emily." My father concedes. "Whoever would like to go can and whoever does not wish to can stay here."

"Thank you so much father!" I exclaim as I give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Once I could manage to get Jason away from the conversation I corner him.

"Aren't you at all excited about this?" I ask him because he has showed no emotion since we heard about the ball.

"Of course I am excited about Sam's ball." He retorts.

"You have a real good way of showing it." I reply sarcastically.

"I am just too busy working out how to explain to the family that this is the girl I want to court to be jumping with joy right now Emily."

"Just tell them after tonight that you really hit it off with this Samantha Jerome girl and that you want to court her. Simple as that." I tell him like it is the most obvious thing in the world, because it is.

"You know sometimes I really hate how easily good ideas come to you." He tells me in mock annoyance.

"I know!" I respond gleefully before walking back to the rest of the family.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty: Elizabeth

It is finally the day of Sam's ball and I could not be more excited. I had a new dress made specifically for the event. It is a sea-foam green dress with a matching headband and slippers. I am also wearing my favorite diamond earrings and the matching necklace. We are pulling into the drive of what I assume to be the Jerome manor. It is the manor with all of the carriages in pulled up in front of it. I am amazed by all of the people showing up; Lady Alexis must know every family in London. As our carriage stops and I get out, with Rick's hand in assistance, I stare in awe at the splendor around me. I look towards the street when I hear the sound of another carriage pulling in behind ours. I watch as a young man with brown hair, that looks perfect in the dim evening light, gets out of the carriage and holds out his hand to help a girl who looks a little bit younger than me exit the carriage as well. The gentleman looks so familiar to me but I cannot remember where from. As if on cue from my thoughts the young man turns to look at our party.

"Lord Richard!" He calls out to my surprise. Apparently my betrothed knows this man. I watch as Rick looks over towards the mysterious man and sighs. I follow Rick as he walks over to the man who has now been joined by what I assume to be his family.

"Lord Lucas Jr." Rick replies as we stop by the man. "I did not expect to see you here tonight."

"I did not expect to see you either. Who is this?" The young gentleman asks referring to either me or my father I am not sure which.

"Oh. This is Lady Elizabeth Webber and her father Lord Jeffery Webber. Elizabeth is my betrothed." Rick responses to him with a bit of challenge in his voice as if daring Lord Lucas Jr to say something.

"Wow Richard you are betrothed, congratulations." He replies. "Where are you from Lady Elizabeth? I do not believe that I have seen you around London before." He asks me.

"Well that is because this is my first time visiting London Lord Lucas Jr. I hail from the small village of Port Charles about a three-quarters day ride away." I respond to him.

"Please call my Lucky." He says. "And a three–quarters day ride? That is a long way to travel for a ball."

"It is a long story as to why we have come all this way and I would not want to keep us all outside by explaining it to you right now." I tell him a little defensively. "Speaking of all of us, I do not believe that you have introduced your family yet."

"She is right son, where are your manors. Aren't you going to introduce us to this young lady?" An older man who I am assuming to be his father scolds him.

"Oh right. Lord and Lady Webber, this is my father Lord Lucas Spencer," He says, indicating to the man who had just spoke.

"Call me Luke." The man cuts in.

"Right, moving on then. This is my mother Lady Laura Spencer," Lucky indicates to the woman standing next to Luke. "And this is my younger sister Lesley Lu." He finishes, pointing to the young girl who I saw him help out of the carriage.

"It's Lulu, Lucky! If you can go by a nickname than I can too." Lesley Lu corrects her older brother.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you all, now should we head inside?" My father says to get everyone moving. As we all reach the door I notice that it is hanging wide open, so there is no need to knock. We walk in and walk down a short hallway to a door which I see has three people standing in front of it. The people are Lord Julian, Lady Alexis, and Sam. My party drops back to let the Spencer's enter the ball room first. We wait as they stop and chat briefly with the Jerome's. Once they enter the ballroom we step forward.

"Lord Jeffery, Lady Elizabeth. I am so glad that you could make it." Sam says to us with a smile as we approach. I seems as though it is just a simple greeting but I catch the double meaning behind her words. She was afraid that my father would forbid me to come to her ball.

"Are you sur-"

"We are glad as well Lady Samantha." I cut in before my father says something that will reflect badly on both of us.

"Now while I was at your castle I heard of your betrothal however I do not recall meeting your future husband. Is this him?" Sam asks, trying to seem civil but I can see that she is actually very curious.

"Yes Lady Samantha this is my betrothed, Lord Richard Lansing." I respond to her, playing along.

"Ah, well it is a pleasure to meet you Lord Richard. I am sure that I will see you all later during the evening." Sam replied while hinting that we should enter the ball room now.

"I am sure that we will." I tell her before leading my father and Rick inside.

A little while later I see Emily and Jason walk in, followed by their parents and their brother AJ. When I see them I excuse myself from the company of Lady Robin Lavery and go to join them.

"Hello Emily, Jason. Lovely ball isn't it." I ask them as I approach.

"Hi Liz, I am so glad that you convinced your father to let you come." Em says in reply.

"So am I. So have either of you spoken to Sam yet?" I ask.

"No, she seems busy trying to keep up with all of the new faces straight." Em sighs.

"I guess you are right." I say. This is a lot of new people to get to know.

"Sorry for interrupting My Lady I just wanted to comment on how lovely you look tonight." I hear in voice of a girl trying to sound like a man but failing at it. I turn around to see who it is.

"Sam!" I exclaim.

"Hi everyone. Can I join into your conversation?" She asks teasingly.

"Of course." Emily replies. "So how are you adjusting to noble life?"

"It is … different. I have to act more civil and I still do not feel like people should call me 'My Lady'. That and the fact that I know nobody here other than you three and my new family, makes noble life a challenge so far." She replies truthfully.

"You will get used to being called 'My Lady'. And you know nobody right now, I am sure that will not be true by the end of the night though." I try to assure her.

"Plus we are at a ball and I have no idea how to dance." Sam sighs.

"Well then I will have to teach you." Jason speaks up for the first time. "Lady Samantha Jerome, would you please do me the honor of having this dance?" He asks, a little more formally than necessary, though very romantic.

"It would be my pleasure to dance with you Lord Jason Quartermain." Sam replies, going along with his overly formally play. Em and I just watch as the two of them head of onto the dance floor. After three minutes or so of us watching them and commenting another guest comes over.

"You two ladies seem very fascinated by my cousin." Said the man, he was dressed very expensively and had dark hair with matching dark eyes. "Either that or the gentleman she is dancing with." He continues, amusing himself. We both turn to him.

"We were just admiring how well the two of them dance together Sir." Emily replies sharply to the man.

"Whoa. Easy there, I was just trying to start conversation. I never pass up an opportunity to speak with a mysterious young lady. I have not seen you around London before." He starts up conversation.

"That is because we are not from London. We live in Port Charles, a little village not too far from London." I reply for both of us.

"Oh well then I guess it shall be my job to help you get acquainted with London." He tells us. "We can start by stating our names. I am Prince Nikolas Cassidine. Who are you?"

I look over at Emily and she is all red in the face. Speaking sharply to a Lord outside of your family is one thing, speak sharply to the Prince is another thing all together.

"I am Lady Elizabeth Webber and this is my friend Lady Emily Quartermain, Your Highness." I say with a curtsy and I motion for Emily to curtsy as well.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you ladies. So what do you think of my fine city so far? Lovely isn't it?"

"Yes it is quite beautiful Your Highness." Emily manages to stutter. While she is speaking though I see my father motioning for me to come over to him.

"Please excuse me Your Highness; my father seems to wish to speak with me." I excuse myself.

"Of course Lady Elizabeth. It was lovely speaking to you." He replies.

"And you as well." I say before hurrying off to meet my father. Once I get there I ask,

"What is it father? Could you not see that I was speaking with the Prince?" I inform him.

"Elizabeth do not speak to me that way. And never mind the Prince, I need you to go and speak to the young Clay girl. Get a conversation going and try to feel out if it would be good to align ourselves with them. The girl is over there." He informs me, pointing to a place near the corner where a girl who seems a little younger than me is standing by herself. "Her name is Katherine. Report back to me when you are done."

"Sure thing father. She looks as though she could use some company anyways." The first part was sarcastic; the second part though was true. It did look as though the girl could use some company. I make my way over to her.

"Hello." I say once I am standing right in front of her.

"Hi." She says in reply.

"I'm Elizabeth." I tell her. "Lady Elizabeth Webber. I am new here. What is your name?"

"My name is Lady Katherine Clay." She tells me. "I prefer to go by Kiki though."

"Kiki, I like it. So do you stand in the corner often or is this just a onetime thing?" I try to joke with her and start conversation. It works we talk for about five minutes. During that time I look across the room and see Sam now talking with her mother and younger sister, Kristina, instead of dancing with Jason. I also see Emily, still talking to Prince Nikolas and it appears as though they are having a good time. After I finish looking around I turn when I feel a tap on my shoulder. As I face the man who tapped me, I recognize him immediately as Lord Lucas Jr, or Lucky.

"Excuse me miss, would you like to dance?" He asks me after a polite bow. I do a slight curtsy in reply.

"That would be delightful." I say before thinking. "I am sorry Kiki; perhaps we can continue this conversation another time?"

"Of course Elizabeth, please go have fun." She replies as Lucky takes my hand and starts to lead me to the dance floor. However, just as we are getting ready to dance Rick walks over.

"Lord Lucas Jr. how many times do I have to ask you to stay away from my betrothed?!" He says. He turns to me then, "Elizabeth come along, if you are going to be dancing with anyone it should be me." He snatches my hand away from Lucky's and pulls me away, I shoot Lucky an apologetic glance as he does so. As we dance I can see Emily dancing with the Prince and Sam dancing with Jason once again. _They both seem happy. Why can't I be happy too?_ I think gloomily as Rick leads me along.

 **Author's Note- First off thank you to all of my readers who have stuck with this story for twenty chapters, I commend you. Also thank you to those who have commented on and followed this story. I know that these past three chapters have probably not been the best but I will try to do better on the next one. Also I will be really busy for the next two weeks so I do not know when my next update will be, I can promise that there will be more chapters though. Thank you again for putting up with me and my writing.**

 **~Shelbie1**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty-one: Samantha

I look around at the ballroom that was prepared for me. The towering ceiling with its intricate designs, held up by gold pillars. The polished marble floors and grand double staircases and the perfect touch. I can't help but feel that this is too much beauty to celebrate someone like me. No guests have arrived yet, for it is too early. I look to my left when I sense a new presence there. As I turn I realize that it is only Lucas.

"Are you nervous Sam?" He asks me. I think that he has taken a liking to guiding his older sister through this transition.

"More than you could ever know." I tell him. "I am not used to all of the attention and I know that everyone will be watching me tonight."

"Don't be nervous, balls are actually quite fun. And you'll have Molly and Krissy and me to help get you through it." He reassures me.

"Thank you Lucas. It really means a lot to me that you all will be there supporting me." I say. We both look up as there door to the room opens. My father enters first, followed by Molly, who runs over to me and grabs my hand. Next enters Kristina, trying to catch up to Molly, and finally my mother enters while talking to a very expensively dressed young man with dark hair and dark eyes. After they enter the room the man stops talking to my mother and walks over to me. He takes my hand in his and places a light kiss on the back of it.

"Hello Samantha, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." He says in greetings. "My name is Prince Nikolas Cassidine. Apparently we are kin. I hope that you will feel comfortable with that." I do a polite curtsy in response. I can't believe that I am meeting the prince, much less am related to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Your Highness. Please call me Sam." I respond to him, trying to remain calm.

"Okay then, Sam it is. Call me Nikolas." He tells me. "I am sorry that my father could not join us this evening, he had some business to take care of." I see my mother roll her eyes at this statement.

"That is quite alright. I am sure that I will meet your father soon." I say. He gives me a doubtful look at that.

"Sam darling, we should go. Quests will be arriving soon." My father interrupts.

"Of course father." I tell him. "If you would excuse us Nikolas, please enjoy the ball." I say to my new cousin before following my parents out of the room.

The next hour or two go by in a blur of faces and names. After Nikolas arrived guests just kept flooding in. After Nikolas the first to arrive was my Aunt Ava, Uncle Silas, and cousin Katherine or Kiki, from my father's side. That was an interesting meeting. Kiki seems nice but I don't really care for my Aunt or Uncle.

After them came the Scorpio family. Lord Mac was very nice as was Lady Felicia. Their daughter Lady Maxie is around my age and she can talk a lot but is actually nice. Their other daughter Georgie is a little bit younger than Maxie and is very serious but kind. Next was Lord Patrick Drake, his father Lord Noah Drake was out of town so he did not attend. Patrick had a great sense of humor during our greetings.

After that the Spencer family arrived. Lord Luke and Lady Laura are a charming couple. Their son Lord Lucky is a very polite gentleman and their daughter Lady Lulu is an enthusiastic yet nice girl. Following them, much to my relief are Liz, Lord Jeffery, and a man who I am assuming to be Lord Richard.

"Lord Jeffery, Lady Elizabeth. I am so glad that you could make it." I say to them with a smile as they approach. I try to appear as though I am just being polite but I hope that Liz catches the double meaning behind the greeting. I was very afraid that her father would forbid her to come to my ball.

"Are you sur-" Lord Jeffery starts to say before Liz cuts him off. It's a shame that she did, I wanted to hear what Lord Jeffery would dare say with both of my parents right beside me.

"We are glad as well Lady Samantha." Liz interrupts her father.

"Now while I was at your castle I heard of your betrothal however I do not recall meeting your future husband. Is this him?" I ask curiously.

"Yes Lady Samantha this is my betrothed, Lord Richard Lansing." She responds.

"Ah, well it is a pleasure to meet you Lord Richard. I am sure that I will see you all later during the evening." I reply, trying to hint that they should enter the ball room now.

"I am sure that we will." Liz tells me before leading her father and Richard inside.

After my brief conversation with Liz the Lavery family enters the manor. Both Lord Duke and Lady Anna are compassionate people and said they were glad that I was home. Lady Robin is also compassionate and very intelligent. I feel as though if Molly was older then the two of them would get along great.

A little while later Emily arrives with her brothers and parents.

"Hello." I say when the approach. "My name is Lady Samantha Jerome. Thank you for attending my ball." I see Jason open his mouth and start to step forward to introduce his family but before he gets the chance his brother steps forward. He takes my hand and lightly kisses the back, just like every other unmarried man this evening.

"Hello Lady Samantha." He starts. "I am Lord Alan Quartermaine Jr but you can call me AJ. This is my brother Jason and my sister Emily and these are our parents Lord Alan and Lady Monica. Thank you for inviting us to your ball." He says and if I had to guess then I would say that he was flirting with me."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." I respond to them. "I am sure that I will see more of you later on this evening. Please enjoy the ball."

"Thank you." Lady Monica says as she passes me and enters the ball room.

Finally after them the last of the guests arrive; Lord Sonny and Lady Carly Corinthos. Along with their three sons Dante, who is around my age and a very chivalrous gentleman; Michael, who is a few years younger and seemed to be a bit entitled; and Morgan, who is a little younger then Kristina and seemed like a trouble maker.

After all of the introductions I final enter my own ball. The sight was splendid; all of the guests in their formal wear milling around. I quickly spot Liz, Em, and Jason all talking together in a corner. I try to sneak up behind Liz.

"Sorry for interrupting My Lady I just wanted to comment on how lovely you look tonight." I try sound like a man but I have a feeling that I'm failing at it. She turns around and her face lights up when she sees me.

"Sam!" She exclaims.

"Hi everyone. Can I join into your conversation?" I ask teasingly.

"Of course." Em replies. "So how are you adjusting to noble life?"

"It is … different. I have to act more civil and I still do not feel like people should call me 'My Lady'. That and the fact that I know nobody here other than you three and my new family, makes noble life a challenge so far." I reply truthfully. Before I could be a little bit less dignified around other servants but now I have to be proper all of the time unless I am just with my family.

"You will get used to being called 'My Lady'. And although you know nobody right now, I am sure that will not be true by the end of the night though." Liz tries to assure me.

"Plus we are at a ball and I have no idea how to dance." I sigh. That has been a big fear of mine, that a courtier would ask me to dance and I would have no idea what to do.

"Well then I will have to teach you." Jason speaks up for the first time. "Lady Samantha Jerome, would you please do me the honor of having this dance?" He asks very romantically with a bow.

"It would be my pleasure to dance with you Lord Jason Quartermain." I reply, going along with his play. With that he takes my hand and starts to lead me out onto the dance floor.

For the longest time we just dance and don't speak. It feels like we are the only two people in the room. Just being with Jason made this whole experience worth it. We dance for a long time and I just want to freeze time and stay like this forever but I know that I can't.

"Jason," I say as we break apart. "As much as I love dancing with you, I really need to go and meet some of the other guests."

"Aw, fine." He says in mocking annoyance. "Go have fun with other guests."

I go and converse with a few quests such as Lady Robin Lavery, and Lady Maxie Scorpio before final settling on my mother and Kristina.

"Hello" I say as I approach them.

"Hello Sam. Are you enjoying the ball so far?" My mother asks.

"It is a little overwhelming however I am having a great time." I tell her truthfully.

"Have you actually talked to anyone other than your friends from Port Charles?" She asks with a knowing look.

"Of course I have!" I tell her with a mockingly hurt tone. "I have talked with Ladies Robin and Maxie actually."

"Well good. You need to get to know the other residents of London who are your age. So what are you doing talking to us? Go! Have fun!" She tells me.

"Wait! I want to meet Sam's friends!" Kristina whined to her mother and older sister.

"You can meet them later Krissy." I assure her. "They will probably need to stay the night." I look to my mother at the last part.

"Of course, they are welcome to stay. Now go!" She says the last part playfully with a light shove towards the nearest guests. As I look around I she Liz in a corner talking with my cousin Kikki, who I had talked to briefly earlier, as well as Lucky Spencer and Richard Lansing. I also see Em dancing with my cousin Nikolas. Not wanting to interrupt either of them I decide to find Jason and dance with him some more. I would much rather dance the night away with him then continue meeting the locals of London.

After dancing with Jason for a while I decide to break off. I just needed some time for myself after all of the stress from earlier. I am standing near the door way of the ballroom, watching the people. They all seem so happy. Out of nowhere a hand comes from behind me and clamps down on my mouth. I try to scream for help but the hand muffled all sound. Nobody saw as I was dragged out of the room and into the hall. _Oh no,_ I think. _I'm in trouble now._

 **Author's note: Hi everyone! I apologize for just now posting chapter 21. I have been very busy these past two weeks with camps. I'm also sorry that this wasn't the best chapter, hopefully the next one will be better. Finally, thank you to all of you who are reading this because that means that you have stuck with this story through the good chapters and the bad. Y'all have no idea how much it means to me that you have read, commented on, and followed this story. Please continued to do so!**

 **~Shelbie1**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty-two: Emily

The day of Sam's ball has finally came around and this is the most excited that I've been in years. Traveling through London was amazing; the splendor of the whole city is mind-blowing. We finally pull up to a majestic looking manor with a bunch of other carriages parked in front. As our carriage comes to a stop Jason gets out offering a hand to me. I step out with his assistance and look around, my emerald green dress falling into place around me and the few loose strands from my hair, which is braided elegantly, flowing in the breeze. I am followed by AJ and my parents, so the only ones who wanted to stay at home were my Grandmother and Grandfather. As we approach the ballroom of the house I see Sam standing by the doorway, accompanied by a regally dressed man and woman.

"Hello," Says Sam as we approach the group. "My name is Lady Samantha Jerome. Thank you for attending my ball." She introduces herself and I am surprised to realize that she has taken on the Jerome surname. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jason start to step forward to introduce us but then I see AJ step forward and kiss Sam's hand.

"Hello Lady Samantha." He starts formally, which is different for him. "I am Lord Alan Quartermaine Junior but you can call my AJ. This is my brother Jason and my sister Emily, and these are our parents Lord Alan and Lady Monica Quartermaine. Thank you for inviting us to your ball." He says and I sigh. It is obvious that he is flirting with her; he does that with every maiden he meets.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Sam responds. "I am sure that I will see more of you later on this evening. Please enjoy the ball."

"Thank you." My mother says as she brushes by Sam and enters the ballroom.

As soon as we enter I spot Liz and watch as she excuses herself from the company of a young maiden who looks to about our age and come over to Jason and me. AJ had already left to talk to another young maiden.

"Hello Emily, Jason. Lovely ball isn't it?" Liz asks as she approaches.

"Hi Liz, I am so glad that you convinced your father to let you come." I say to her in reply. Really though I am wondering where her betrothed, Lord Richard, is because I have yet to meet him.

"So am I. So have either of you spoken to Sam yet?" She asks.

"No, she seems to be busy trying to keep up with all of the new faces." I sigh in response.

"I guess you are right." Liz says. I look around at all the people as she says so. There is no way that I would be able to keep all of these names straight. As I am looking around I see Sam walking up to us from behind Liz. I think that she is trying to sneak up on us so I don't say anything, just turn my attention back to Liz. As I see Sam come closer she speaks and I almost burst out laughing at her words and voice.

"Sorry for interrupting My Lady, I just wanted to comment on how lovely you look tonight." She says in a terrible impression of a man's voice.

"Sam!" Liz exclaims as she turns around with delight evident in her voice.

"Hi everyone. Can I join into your conversation?" She asks us teasingly.

"Of course." I reply for the group. "So how are you adjusting to noble life?" I ask curiously because it must be so strange for her living in nobility.

"It is…different. I have to act more civil and I still do not feel like people should call me 'My Lady'. That and the fact that I know nobody here other than you three and my new family, makes noble life a challenge so far." She replies sincerely.

"You will get used to being called 'My Lady'. And while you know nobody right now, I am sure that will not be true by the end of the night." Liz tries to assure her.

"Plus we are at a ball and I have no idea how to dance." Sam sighs and I can see how that would be a problem. What if someone asked her to dance? That would probably be disastrous.

"Well then I will have to teach you." My brother speaks for the first time this evening. "Lady Samantha Jerome, would you please do me the honor of having this dance?" He asks her, a little bit too formally. However it was very romantic, I wish that I could find a young man that romantic.

"It would be my pleasure to dance with you Lord Jason Quartermaine." Sam replies, also very formally. Liz and I just stand and watch the two of them in wonder as they head out to the dance floor. After a few minutes of us watching them and occasionally commenting another guest comes over to us.

"You two ladies seem very fascinated by my cousin." Said the man. He was incredibly handsome with dark hair and matching dark eyes, and he was wearing clothes that had to be way more expensive than anything Liz or I own. "Either that or the gentleman she is dancing with." He continues, seeming to amuse himself. Both Liz and I turn to look at him.

"We were just admiring how well the two of them dance together Sir." I inform him sharply, revolted by the slightest hint of me be fascinated by my brother. Even thought the mystery man has no way of knowing that Jason is my brother and I really shouldn't have gotten mad at him.

"Whoa. Easy there, I was just trying to start conversation. I never pass up an opportunity to speak with a mysterious young lady. I have not seen you around London before." He starts.

"That is because we are not from London. We live in Port Charles, a little village not too far from London." Liz replies for us.

"Oh well then I guess it shall be my job to help you get acquainted with London." He tells us. "We can start by stating our names. I am Prince Nikolas Cassidine. Who are you?" After hearing his name I go red. I spoke harshly to the prince! Of all of the people in this ballroom it just had to be the prince of England that set me off, great.

"I am Lady Elizabeth Webber and this is my friend Lady Emily Quartermaine, Your Highness." Liz says with a curtsy. I curtsy too as I see her motioning for me to do so. I am so glad that Liz responded because I do not think that I would be able to talk right now through my embarrassment.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you ladies. So what do you think of my fine city so far? Lovely isn't it?" He asks us.

"Yes it is quite beautifully Your Highness." I manage to get out even though I was stuttering very badly.

"Please excuse me Your Highness; my father seems to wish to speak with me." Liz excuses herself.

"Of course Lady Elizabeth. It was lovely speaking to you." He replies to her.

"And you as well." She says before hurrying off, leaving me alone with the prince.

"You know it really isn't that bad." He tells me.

"What isn't that bad Your Highness?" I ask, confused.

"Speaking harshly to me earlier. I saw your reaction to my title and I can tell that you are embarrassed. You really don't have to worry though. Now if my father was here then it might be a different story." He tells me and I am relieved. He isn't mad that I was mean to him. "If you don't mind my asking though, why did you get so mad?"

"Oh well…um…You see the man that Lady Samantha is dancing with is my older brother, Jason. I was just revolted that you would think that I am fascinated by my brother. It's dumb I know." I respond, looking down at the floor, still embarrassed.

"Oh." He says. "I'm sorry; I would not have said that if I had known that was your brother. And do not believe that I think you are fascinated by your brother, I was only joking."

"It's fine. That was just me being dumb." I assure him.

"No it wasn't. It was me being inconsiderate." He replies. "So let's just forget about that. Tell me about yourself instead."

"Okay well like Elizabeth said I live in Port Charles. I have two older brothers; Jason who was dancing with Lady Samantha earlier, and Alan or AJ who is who knows where. I like to read for fun and according to my parents I can be a 'problem child' sometimes." I tell him and he chuckles a bit at the last part.

"I can't imagine why!" He laughs.

"Hey!" I say, lightly hitting him in the arm. "I thought that we had put that behind us!"

"Yes! Yes, of course!" He is still laughing. "I'm sorry for mentioning it."

"Well how about you Mister Prince. Tell me about yourself." I reply.

"Are you giving my orders?" He asks in a mockingly arrogant tone.

"No I'm just asking you to return the favor." I reply, feigning innocence.

"Okay well as you have probably guessed I live in London…" He starts.

"Oh really?" I ask teasingly. "I would never have guessed!"

"Do you want to hear me tell you about myself or not?" He asks.

"Yes please, go on."

"Okay. I live in London in the Royal Palace. I don't have any sibling but I do have my younger cousins Molly, Kristina, Lucas, and now Samantha. They're all probably running around here somewhere. I also enjoy reading, but I don't really have a lot of free time to do so." He finishes.

"Oh well I can imagine. I mean helping to run a kingdom must take up a lot of your time." I tell him.

"It does. Never mind that right now though. Would you care to dance?" He asks me. I can't believe it, just a few moments ago I was embarrassed because I had spoken harshly to this man, the prince, and now he is asking me to dance with him.

"I would actually." I reply to him. He takes me by the hand and we head out onto the dance floor. As we are dancing the world feels at peace. There are no problems just Nikolas and me. I start to think as we dance. I can't believe it but I think that I have developed a liking to Prince Nikolas, and unless I am mistaken I think that he has somehow developed a liking to me as well.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty-three: Samantha

I try to scream and fight as my captor drags me down the hall. For all of my efforts though it does not seem to do any good. The man holding me is too strong. Finally he stops at the door to the library. He opens the door and drags me inside. I fall to the floor as he releases me, I am exhausted by the fight I put up even though he obviously isn't. I gasp as he steps back into the torchlight so that I can see his face. Of course my captor is no other then Lord Jeffery Webber. I don't know how but I muster up courage enough to face him. This man has hurt me for so many years; I am not going to let him hurt me again.

"What do you want?" I ask him and I find that my voice is surprisingly strong.

"I want revenge." He says coldly. "You humiliated me. I am seen as a monster for keeping the long lost daughter of the very powerful Jerome family."

"You are a monster." I spit at him. "And you deserve to be viewed as such."

"Now Samantha that was not a very lady like thing to say." He mocks me.

"Just let me go. Do you have any idea how much trouble you will be in when my parents find out?" I say to him. Then I sprit toward the door as fast as I can go, hoping to catch him off guard. It didn't work. He grabs my shoulders from behind and throws me onto the floor behind him. I stand up quickly knowing that if I stayed down there I wouldn't stand a chance. As soon as I stand though he grabs me by my hair and slams my head into the wall.

I feel so dizzy from the blow that I don't even see the first punch coming. I can feel the punches as they keep coming, each one just as painful as the last. I can't dodge the punches though because I am still disoriented from my head being slammed into the wall. He finally stops punching me and I slide down to the floor. He then starts kicking me; I curl up into a ball to protect my stomach.

"You stupid wretch. I don't know how you did it. You managed to convince everyone even Lord and Lady Jerome that you were their long lost daughter. I know who you really are though. You are still just a little orphaned servant girl." He sneers at me while continuing to kick savagely. The pain is overwhelming, I can't take it. I have even stopped screaming in favor of breathing trying to relieve the pain. All my bravery and strength and will from earlier are gone.

"You know maybe Lord and Lady Jerome are your real parents. Maybe they took one look at you and decide that they didn't want you. Maybe the story that they're telling everyone about King Mikos giving you away is false. Maybe the Jerome's dropped you off at the orphanage. Then they're only taking you back now to make a profit. They didn't have to raise you and deal with your childish years and now that you're old enough they can just reclaim you and marry you off. That's probably what it is; they never wanted you at all. You're nothing but a business transaction." He continues to sneer as he keeps kicking. Each kick leaving a bruise on my skin and each word leaving a bruise on my sprit. Suddenly I hear the sound of a door opening as if from a distance.

"Father! No! Stop!" I hear a voice yell also sounding far away. I turn my head and squint to look through the haze that has become my vision and I see Liz. I watch as Lord Webber turns to look at Liz in surprise.

"Elizabeth, why would I stop? She humiliated us remember. I'm just exacting our revenge." Lord Webber tells her.

"No father she humiliated you, not me. And it wasn't even her fault!" Liz cried to her father.

"Well actually we have a little theory about that. Would you like to be the one to tell her the truth Samantha?" He asks me. I just let out a whimper of pain in response; it hurts too much to speak. "Come on! Tell her!" He yells at me as he kicks me once more.

"No! No! Father please stop!" Liz begs.

"Why! Why are you defending her all of a sudden?" He father asks her suspiciously.

"Because she is my friend and I don't want you hurting my friend!" Liz yells at him, finally letting out the truth.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty-four: Elizabeth

"Because she is my friend and I don't want you hurting my friend!" I yell at my father as he kicks Sam again. I can't believe that he would do this at her ball, where somebody could walk in at any moment. Sam looks like a broken, bloodied mess curled up into a ball. Earlier I had noticed that both her and my father were missing from the ballroom so I went to find them. I heard my father yelling nasty things from down the hall so I ran to the room and was horrified by what I saw. I didn't mean to let our secret out but I had to say something to get his attention away from Sam. Now his anger will be directed at me though.

"What?!" My father exclaims in disbelief. "You're lying Elizabeth. You just want the Jerome's to think highly of you."

"No father it is true. Ever since we met on that day that you hired her. We just kept it a secret." I say quietly.

"How could you betray me like this?! I am your father! You're not supposed to keep secrets from me! And you're certainly not supposed to be friends with a servant!" My father yells and I flinch at his harsh tone. I watch hopelessly as he goes over and closes the door. He then walks back over to me and pushes me onto the ground next to Sam.

"You two deserve each other." He says savagely as the first kick comes. It hits me in the stomach and pushes all of the wind out of me. As I lay there trying to catch my breath he starts pacing around the room, knocking books and papers all over the place as he does so. He is muttering to himself so quietly that I can't hear what he is saying. Even so I don't think that I want to know all of the terrible things he is saying.

"Liz…" I hear Sam say in a weak voice. I look down at her, she looks like she is about to pass out.

"Yes" I whisper back.

"You shouldn't have told him, now he's going to hurt you too." She tells me.

"You shouldn't worry about me, just rest for now. I'll get us out of here." I try to assure her.

"I hear whispering." My father says loudly as he looks back over at us. "You two aren't planning to escape are you? You have to receive your punishments." I get scared as he starts walking towards us. He grabs me by the hair and drags me painfully to my feet. I whimper in pain and fear.

"You still need to be punished for betraying me. You are my daughter. I would not expect this from you." He starts as he punches me in the face. I know that the impact will leave a nasty bruise. "Her on the other hand I could see betraying me, she's just a little wretch. I thought that you were different though, I thought that you would listen to your father. Turns out you're just a little wretch too!" He continues as he punches me in the stomach this time, knocking all the breath out of me once more.

"Some father you are! Why would I listen to you? You've never listened to me! You've never cared about me at all!" I say to him fiercely, finally letting my emotions from my childhood boil over. He releases my hair and grabs my cheeks with both hands. I try to move but can't because his grip is so tight.

"Elizabeth of course I care about you. You're my daughter." He says with fake sincerity.

"You have a really good way of showing it." I say. I'm finally sticking up for myself and for Sam after so many years of abuse. I will not continue to let this man hurt us, it has to end now.

"You just make me so mad sometimes, like right now. I never meant to hurt you." He replies.

"Well you did." I tell him. "You've hurt me a lot and you've hurt Sam a lot too."

"Sam?!" He says and the anger has turned to rage in his eyes. I instantly regret not saying Samantha instead. "You call her by a shortened name! So you are actually close friends! Tell me she doesn't shorten the name that I gave you as well Elizabeth." I don't say anything in response; I just look at the ground.

"She does, doesn't she? Your mother and I did not name you Elizabeth just to have it shortened by a servant. By an orphan. By a waste of life!" He says the last words with a pointed look at Sam. I follow his gaze to see that she is openly crying now.

"Don't call her that! She is my friend and she cares about me way more than you ever have and I care about her too!" Just then we are interrupted by the sound of the door slowly creeping open. My father quickly grabs me and puts his hand over my mouth. He then proceeds to drag us into the shadows surrounding the edge of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty-five: Lucky

It has been a few hours since my failed attempt to dance with Elizabeth. I don't know why but I can't seem to get the petite, blue-eyed girl out of my head. I decide to try to dance with her again except I can't find her. Come to think of it I haven't seen her in a while, and I haven't seen Lady Samantha either. I quickly locate the girl who I had seen Elizabeth talking to earlier. I approach her and Prince Nikolas who she is dancing with. I walk up and stand right beside of them to get their attention.

"Excuse me My Lady and Your Highness, I was just wondering if you had seen Lady Elizabeth Webber lately or if you know where she is. I had noticed that she was talking to you earlier so I figured that you might know where she went." I tell them hoping that they'll have an answer.

"Wait Elizabeth is missing?" The young lady asks and my heart drops, so she won't know where she is. "Is her father still is the ballroom? Is Lord Richard? Is Lady Samantha?" She asks and I am confused. What do they have to do with Elizabeth's disappearance? We all three look around the room anyway.

"I see Lord Richard but I can't find Lady Samantha or Lord Webber." I tell her.

"Oh no. I was afraid that something like this would happen." She says in dismay.

"Something like what would happen Emily? What do my cousin and those other people have to do with Elizabeth being missing?" Prince Nikolas asks the girl who I guess is named Emily.

"Okay so long story short. Lady Samantha or Sam used to work as a servant in Elizabeth's father's house. While she was there though Liz or Elizabeth, Sam, and me became friends secretly. Liz's father was very upset when it was found that Sam was the Jerome's daughter. Also he is not very kind to Elizabeth and the girl servants. I was afraid that Liz's father would take Sam to punish her for leaving and Liz probably saw that Sam was gone and went looking for her." Emily explained everything, and deep in my heart even though I wish it wasn't I know that that is what happened and that Elizabeth is in trouble. "So now we have to go find them. Are you two in?"

"I'll do anything to help save Elizabeth." I tell her.

"You know that I'll stick by you Emily." Nikolas says.

"Okay then, we just need to grab my brother and head out." Emily says as she starts walking away. Nikolas and I walk fast to keep up with her. She stops in front of the young man that I saw her, Elizabeth, and Lady Samantha talking to earlier.

"Jason, Liz and Sam are missing and we think that Liz's father has them. We need you to help us find them." Emily explains to him and you can see the man stiffen when she says that the girls were taken.

"Okay Emily we'll find them, don't worry. Just one question. Who are they?" He asks, pointing to the Prince and me.

"Lord Lucky Spencer" I reply for Emily, holding out my hand for a handshake. The man takes my hand and shakes it.

"Lord Jason Quartermaine" He replies then he turns to the Prince.

"Prince Nikolas Cassidine" He replies and they shake hands as well. "Okay if you all know each other now then can we go?" Emily asks impatiently.

"Yeah sure, follow me." Jason says as he takes the lead and we exit the ballroom into the manor house.

We wander through the labyrinth of hallways, staircases, and rooms for what seems like hours even though I know that it really hasn't been that long. We are walking down yet another dim hallway when I hear the faint sounds of yelling.

"Wait. Do you guys hear that?" I ask the group as I stop, straining to hear words.

"Hear what?" Nikolas asks.

"It sounds faintly like someone yelling." I reply to him. I watch as they all go quiet, trying to hear it as well.

"I hear it!" Emily says. "I sounds like it's coming from down the hall."

"Okay, I think that we're close. Let's proceed with caution, stay behind me." Jason says as he pulls out a short sword from underneath his coat. I hadn't even realized that he was carrying it, it's slightly unnerving. We follow the sound down the rest of this hall and turn right at the end. The sound of yelling gradually gets louder even though it is still muffled by the thick walls and heavy doors. Still we can start to make out words.

"She does, doesn't she? … By a servant. By an orphan. By a waste of life!" We hear the angry voice of a man yell from behind one of the doors. We slowly creep towards that door.

"Don't call her that! She is my friend and she cares about me way more than you ever have and I care about her too!" We can hear the voice of a young lady yell back at the original voice right as we start to open the door. As soon as we open the door we see Lady Samantha in a bloody mess on the floor. You can see the horror and concern on my three companions as they run up to her and crouch down next to her.

"Sam." Jason whispers as he bends down next to her. Sam moves her head over weakly to look at him.

"Jason…" She says in a really weak yet relieved voice. "Help…Liz." She manages to get out. I look up as she says that, scanning the room for any sign of Elizabeth. I turn my head when I hear the sound of something falling behind me. As I turn I see Elizabeth being held by the man who was introduced to me as her father. He has one hand over her mouth but you can see the pleading for help in her eyes.

"Stop!" I say to the man. I glance back at Jason as I say so and can see the undeniable rage in his eyes. Before I knew it he had left Sam's side and had Lord Webber pushed against the wall with Jason's short sword pushed against his throat. I have never seen a person move as fast as he had just now. I run over to Elizabeth to make sure that she is okay. As I get closer I can see a giant bruise forming across her cheek.

"Elizabeth! Liz! Are you okay?" I ask her once I reach her.

"Lucky?" She asks. I nod yes in response.

"How did you find us? And why did you call me Liz?" She asks the last part with a glance at Emily.

"I told them." Emily shrugged.

"Okay then, well I am glad that you came to find me." Liz tells me.

"How dare you! How dare you raise a hand against a Lady or your own daughter." Jason says in a terrifyingly low voice to Lord Webber.

"I didn't mean to hurt them." Lord Webber defends himself. "Tell him Elizabeth."

"I'm not going to stand up for you Father." Liz replies coldly. "I've already told you. You've hurt my friend and me for years, I'm not going to let it happen anymore."

"You do realize that I am still your father right? That means that you still have to come home with me." Her father tells her with a cold look.

"No she won't." Prince Nikolas speaks up. "Elizabeth will no longer be in your care."

"What are you talking about, she's my daughter. You can't take her away from me." Lord Webber says, obviously confused.

"Yes I can. Lord Jeffery Webber you are under arrest for kidnapping and assault." Nikolas tells him before turning to the rest of us. "You guys stay here. Emily and Lucky take care of Liz and Sam. Jason, make sure he doesn't move. I'm going to get some guards to take him." He says before he leaves the room. I look over at Liz and see that she is on the verge of tears. I go over and pull her into a hug. She rests her head on my shoulder and sobs tears of relief.

"It's okay. He'll never hurt you again." I comfort her. We stay in that position until Nikolas comes back with several royal guards. Elizabeth looks up as they enter and I hear her gasp in surprise when the second to last guard enters.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty-six: Elizabeth

I can't believe that it is all over. My father won't be able to hurt anyone anymore; Prince Nikolas is making sure of that. I am also so glad that Em, Jason, Nikolas and Lucky found Sam and me. I had just met Nikolas and Lucky today and already they have shown me incredible kindness. For one just coming to find me is extremely kind. The added measures of arresting my father and providing a comforting shoulder to cry on is just perfect. I look up towards the door when it opens and I watch the guards enter. When the second to last one enters I gasp in surprise. It is my brother Steven. A few years ago, soon after Sam came to work for us, my brother had left for London to train for the Royal Guard. Apparently he's done well because here he is. I see the surprise on his face when he sees me and our father. I guess Prince Nikolas didn't tell his guards the name of the man they were arresting. The other guards all go up to my father to restrain him but Steven comes over here instead.

"Elizabeth!" He says as he pulls me into a big hug. "I haven't seen you in so long. I'm so sorry. If I had known that he would hurt you then I would never have left."

"It's not your fault Steven. He would have done it whether you left or not. You couldn't have known." I tell him.

"I know but I still should have been there to protect you." He tells me earnestly. "Can you please forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive." I tell him as I see Nikolas walk up with Emily and Jason helping Sam behind him.

"Elizabeth, now that your father has been arrested we need to find a place for you to live until your marriage to Richard." He says.

"She can stay with me." Steven speaks up. "Wait you are getting married?" He asks in surprise.

"Well I was but not anymore. If my father is going to be locked up then he can't force me to marry Rick, right?" I ask turning to Nikolas.

"Well I guess not but I cannot just let you stay with a stranger. Do you know this guard?" He asks.

"Yes actually. This is my brother Steven." I inform everyone. "Steven these are my friends. You already know who Prince Nikolas Cassidine is; this is Lady Emily Quartermaine, her brother Lord Jason Quartermaine, Lord Lucky Spencer, and Nikolas's cousin Lady Samantha Jerome."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Any friend of my sister's is a friend of mine." He says to the group.

"Well how about we go back to the ballroom and get it cleared out. I'd say that this ball is over." Em suggests with a glance at Sam who nods in agreement. "And while we're there Liz you can break your betrothal to Rick, as you called him." I nod and we all start to make our way back to the ballroom, the guards dragging my father behind us.

 **Author's note: I am sorry to those who read this chapter before I updated it. I was just writing the next chapter and realized that I wanted to put something else in but it would have been out of place if I hadn't put it as Chapter 27. So basically I split Chapter 26 into Chapters 26 &28\. Thank you again to everyone who has read this far into the story. Please continues to review, your feedback and opinions matter and I try to take them into consideration as I write the next chapters. ~Shelbie1**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty-seven: Samantha

"She does, doesn't she? Your mother and I did not name you Elizabeth just to have it shortened by a servant. By an orphan. By a waste of life!" I hear Lord Webber yell at Liz while I lay here crying and in pain on the floor of the library. I wish that she hadn't told him about our friendship; it only made things worse for her. At the same time though I am grateful that she did because it pulls some of his attention away from me. I know that is very selfish of me to think but I am not sure how much more I could bear.

"Don't call her that! She is my friend and she cares about me way more than you ever have and I care about her too!" I hear Liz say as I hear the creek of the opening door. I watch helplessly as Lord Webber covers Liz's mouth and drags her into the shadows. I turn my attention to the door to look at my saviors. You can see the horror and concern on all of their faces, Lucky and Nikolas most of all because they have not lived with this for nearly as long as the rest of us. I watch through watery eyes as they run up to me and crouch down.

"Sam." Jason whispers as he bends down next to me. I move my head over weakly to look at him. It hurt so much but it warms my heart to hear how much he cares when he says my name.

"Jason…" I reply in a really weak yet relieved voice. "Help…Liz." I struggle but manage to get the warning out. I faintly hear the sound of something falling behind me; it must be Liz's father trying to get away. I know that I am too weak to do something so I pray instead that my rescuers will.

"Stop!" I hear Lucky command. I see him glance back at Jason as he says so and as I look at Jason myself I can see the fury in his eyes. Before I knew it he had left my side and had Lord Webber pushed against the wall with his short sword, which I just noticed that he had with him, pushed against Lord Webber's throat. I cannot believe that he brought a short sword to my ball but in this moment I am grateful. I have never seen a person move so fast, he surprises me every day. I watch Lucky run over to Liz to make sure that she is okay. They exchange words but I am either too far or too weak to hear.

"How did you find us? And why did you call me Liz?" I do manage to hear Liz ask. I notice that the last part was delivered with a glance at Em.

"I told them." Emily shrugged from beside of me.

"How dare you! How dare you raise a hand against a Lady or your own daughter?" Jason tells Lord Webber in a terrifying voice so low that I probably wouldn't have heard it if I had been just a little bit farther.

"I didn't mean to hurt them." Lord Webber defends himself. "Tell him Elizabeth."

"I'm not going to stand up for you Father." Liz replies coldly much to my joy. I always thought that she should stand up to him. "I've already told you. You've hurt my friend and me for years; I'm not going to let it happen anymore."

"You do realize that I am still your father right? That means that you still have to come home with me." Her father tells her with a look cold as ice.

"No she won't." My cousin speaks up. "Elizabeth will no longer be in your care."

"What are you talking about, she's my daughter. You can't take her away from me." Lord Webber replies, obviously confused.

"Yes I can. Lord Jeffery Webber you are under arrest for kidnapping and assault." Nikolas tells him before turning to the rest of us. "You guys stay here. Emily and Lucky take care of Liz and Sam. Jason, make sure he doesn't move. I'm going to get some guards to take him." He says before he leaves the room. I turn to Em who is still next to me.

"Thank you so much for finding us." I tell her. "This all could've been a lot worse if you hadn't have shown up when you did."

"What are friends for?" She replies well naturedly. We chat about her night until Nikolas comes back with several royal guards. I watch they enter and I hear a gasp in surprise coming from Liz's direction when the second to last guard enters. He looks familiar to me as well but I cannot seem to place him. All of the guards go up to restrain Lord Webber except for the one who seems familiar. He goes over to Liz instead.

"Elizabeth!" He says as he pulls her into a big hug. That's when it hits me; this is Lord Webber's son, Liz's brother, Steven. We were only in the castle together for a short amount of time, that's why I didn't recognize him immediately. "I haven't seen you in so long. "I'm so sorry. If I had known that he would hurt you then I would never have left." He says to her. I tune out the rest of their conversation as Nikolas and Jason walk up to Em and I.

"Sam," Nikolas says. "We're going to try to help you stand up. Are you good with that?" He speaks slowly, it's annoying.

"I suppose I have to get up at some point." I reply. "Why not now?" I try to push myself up but it hurts my stomach to be moved. I end up collapsing back onto the ground.

"Let me help you." Em says as she lightly grabs my right arm. I winch as she touches the bruises. "I'm sorry" She says, noticing my wince. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah it does but I'll be fine, don't worry." I assure her.

"Let me help too." Jason says as he lightly grabs my left arm. Between the three of us and Nikolas hovering behind me, ready to catch me if I fall, we manage to get me onto my feet. I lean heavily on Jason as we go to join Liz, Lucky, and Steven.

"There is nothing to forgive." I hear her tell him as we approach.

"Elizabeth, now that your father has been arrested we need to find a place for you to live until your marriage to Richard." Nikolas says.

"She can stay with me." Her brother speaks up. "Wait you are getting married?" He asks her in surprise.

"Well I was but not anymore. If my father is going to be locked up then he can't force me to marry Rick, right?" Liz asks hopefully turning to my cousin.

"Well I guess not but I cannot just let you stay with a stranger. Do you know this guard?" He asks and I remember that just because I know who Steven is doesn't mean that everyone else does.

"Yes actually. This is my brother Steven." Liz informs us. "Steven these are my friends. You already know who Prince Nikolas Cassidine is; this is Lady Emily Quartermaine; her brother, Lord Jason Quartermaine; Lord Lucky Spencer; and Nikolas's cousin Lady Samantha Jerome."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Any friend of my sister's is a friend of mine." He says to our group.

"Well how about we go back to the ballroom and get it cleared out. I'd say that this ball is over." Em suggests with a glance at me. I nod in agreement, this ball is definitely over. "And while we're there Liz you can break your betrothal to Rick, as you called him." She nods and we all start to make our way back to the ballroom, with the guards dragging Lord Webber behind us.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty-eight: Elizabeth

Once we enter the ballroom we all go and wait in the corner except for Nikolas who goes to speak to Lady Jerome about ending the ball. The guards (except Steven) and my father also don't come into the corner; instead they wait in a nearby room. I watch as one by one Lady Alexis and Lord Julian get the guests to leave except for Rick, the Quartermaine's, and the Spencer's. Once it was down to just the few of us I go up to Rick.

"Elizabeth there you are you can't just runaway like that!" He exclaims as I approach.

"That is no longer you concern Rick. Our betrothal is no more." I tell him.

"What you can't do that. Your father and I are in agreement over this, you can't change it." He tells me angrily.

"My father has been arrested. So his agreement with you is void. Goodbye Rick." I say as I start to turn around. He quickly grabs my arm preventing me from leaving.

"Let go of me Rick." I tell him calmly even though I am starting to get concerned.

"You can't leave me Elizabeth. Do you know how humiliating that would be for my family and me?!" He whines.

"I believe she told you to let her go." My brother says as he approaches us.

"Oh I get it." Rick says, looking from me to Steven and then back again. "You are getting rid of me so that he can court you."

"No Rick. I am breaking our betrothal because I want to, not because of Steven. Besides Steven here is my brother." I tell him. Rick looks angrily at Steven.

"Her brother huh?" He asks skeptically.

"That's right." Steven replies. "And I believe that my sister told you that you and her are no longer together so scram." Rick lets go of my arm and looks at me venomously one last time.

"You will pay for this Elizabeth, mark my words." He says before storming out of the room.

"Well that could've gone better." Steven tells me.

"It's the reaction I expected." I tell him. Just then Lucky walks up.

"Liz could I talk to you for a moment?" He asks with a glance at Steven. My brother gets the hint and leaves with a nod.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I ask Lucky after Steven left.

"Well…um…Since you're staying in London I was wondering if you would maybe like to go for a walk with me sometime? I could show you around town." He asks kind of shyly.

"That sounds wonderful Lucky; I would love for you to show me around town." I reply to him honestly.

"Great! Well what is your address? I can pick you up in my carriage tomorrow morning." He says hopefully.

"Actually I don't know Steven's address. I am coming here to see Sam tomorrow morning though so you can pick me up here instead." I offer.

"Okay then, I will see you tomorrow." He says with a kiss to the back of my hand and a polite bow. With that he joins his family at the doorway and they leave. After that I go over to where Sam and Steven are conveniently talking.

"Sam I'm going to come by tomorrow morning, okay?" I ask her.

"Of course, I'll see you then." She says with a smile.

"Are you ready to go Elizabeth?" My brother asks.

"Ready" I reply. With that we walk out of the ballroom and head towards my new home. I am so happy to be reunited with my brother and to be staying here in London. I am even happier though to be rid of my father and Rick, they can no longer control my life. Starting tonight I am going to take control of my own life and I'm not going to let anyone make decisions for me ever again.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty-nine: Emily

After most of the people have cleared the ballroom Jason and I go over to our parents and brother to explain what happened.

"Where have you two been?" Our mother asks, concerned. "We were starting to get worried when we saw guests starting to leave and we couldn't find you."

"No need to worry Mother, we're fine." I assure her.

"Well that's good to know but where were you?" My father asks.

"Well it's a long story…" Jason starts.

"We have time. Start talking." My mother orders us.

"Okay well Lord Lucky had approached Prince Nikolas and me while we were dancing and said that Liz, sorry Elizabeth, was missing. So we looked around and saw that not only Liz but also Lord Webber and Sam, sorry Samantha, were missing as well. So Lucky, Nikolas, Jason and I all went to find them." I start before I was interrupted.

"Wait a minute. Did you say that you were dancing with the Prince and then he came with you to find your friend and Lady Samantha?" AJ asked in disbelief. "How did you manage that?"

"AJ…" My father scolds.

"Anyway when we found them we saw Sam curled up on the floor all bloody and then we saw Liz's father trying to escape and he had his hand over Liz's mouth trying to take her with him. We stopped him of course and Nikolas had him arrested." I finish, looking over at Jason. "Do you have anything to add?"

"Just one thing." He replies. "Mother, Father, I'm moving to London."

"What?!" They both say in unison while I just stare at him in shock and AJ mumbles "Good riddance."

"Jason you've only been in London for a few hours. What makes you want to stay?" Our mother asks him.

"I'm staying so that I can court Lady Samantha." Jason informs her.

"If Jason is moving to London then can I stay with him?" I eagerly ask my parents.

"Now why do you want to stay Emily?" My father asks.

"Because I would like to court your daughter Lord Quartermaine." Nikolas says as he walks up to my family. "Sorry, I just couldn't help but overhear. Allow me to introduce myself, Prince Nikolas Cassidine." He says holding out his hand.

"Lord Alan Quartermaine." My father says as he shakes Nikolas's hand.

"So can I stay with Jason?" I ask again.

"Well I'm not too fond of the idea but it seems that you would be in good hands so I suppose you could stay with your brother." My father concedes.

"Yay! Thank you so much Father!" I thank him. "Come on Jason, you need to go talk to Lord and Lady Jerome about courting Sam now." I tell him as I start to walk away towards Sam and her family.

"Don't worry about traveling back to Port Charles tonight. All five of you can stay in my palace tonight and Jason and Emily can stay there until Jason can find a place of his own." I hear Nikolas inform my family behind me before following us. We cross the now empty ballroom to where Sam is talking to her family. We stop next to her.

"Sam," Jason says. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure." She replies and the two of them separate themselves from the group. I turn to three children who I am assuming to be Sam's siblings. "So you must be Sam's friend Em." The older of the two girls says to me.

"Emily." I tell her. "Em is a nickname. You must be Sam's little sister, it's nice to meet you."

"Yep, I'm Kristina and this is Molly and Lucas." She tells me. "Is that your brother? Sam says that she really likes him. Did you know that?" I give a small laugh at that and I hear Nikolas chuckle beside me as well.

"Kristina!" Her mother exclaims. "I don't think that Sam told you that for you to go blurting it out to everyone. I'm sure she told you that in confidence." I let out another small laugh but am spared the awkwardness of answering the young girl by Sam and Jason's return.

"Everyone I have great news." Sam starts excitedly. "Jason and Em are moving here to London!"

"That's right." Jason confirms. "And Lord Jerome it would give me great pleasure for your blessing in courting your daughter."

"Courting! Sam you just arrived here and now you wish to court him?" He exclaims in disbelief.

"Yes Father. I knew Jason before and we have wished for a relationship but never thought it possible. Now it is possible though." She replies to him.

"Oh well if it makes you happy then you have my blessing." He responds to them reluctantly.

"Oh thank you Father!" Sam exclaims.

"This is fantastic! I cannot wait to start helping you plan the wedding!" We all turn to Sam's youngest sister, Molly, when she says this. Their father looks as though he was going to have a heart attack just thinking about a wedding.

"Nope! No wedding yet. Don't even mention it." He says, shaking his head. I chuckle at that.

"Well I think that is enough excitement for tonight. I think it is time that the Quartermaines and I left. Are you ready to go?" Nikolas asks, turning to me.

"Ready when you are." I reply to him before I turn to give Sam a hug. "I'll stop by tomorrow to check on you." I tell her.

"Feel free to stop by whenever. You are always welcome Em." She replies as we hug.

"Thank you." I say as we step apart. Jason then goes to give Sam a hug but is stopped by her father clasping his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Young man." Lord Julian says, extending his hand. Jason gets the hint and takes Lord Julian's hand instead of hugging Sam. I look over at her and she looks very embarrassed.

"It was a pleasure Lord Jerome. I will see you soon Sam." Jason said as he and Lord Julian released each other's hand. With a nod from Nikolas we all walk towards the door and head out for Nikolas's palace. For once I think I have something interesting in my life. Before now I had always focused on Liz's and Sam's problems and joys. Now I have a joy of my own, Nikolas. I believe now is the time to start focusing on my own happiness instead of my friends. I believe that I've found it.

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry that this is not the best chapter. Also I'm sorry that I'm just now posting it. my account has been acting weird and I post new chapters based on views from the last one but my account isn't letting me see how many views a chapter has now. Has anyone else had this problem? Please continue to read and review! Thanks! ~Shelbie1**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter thirty: Samantha

Once we enter the ballroom we all go and wait in the corner except for Nikolas who goes to speak to my mother about ending the ball. We left the guards (except Steven) and Lord Webber in a nearby room to avoid the questions of the crowd. I watch as one by one my mother and father get all the guests to leave except for Lord Richard, the Quartermaine's, and the Spencer's. Once it was down to just the few of us Liz goes up to her betrothed and I go over to my family.

"Sam darling what happened?!" Exclaims my mother when she sees me walking toward them and sees the multicolored bruises all over my face and arms. She runs over to me and gives me a big hug. I see the rest of my family trailing her from over her shoulder. "We couldn't find you and then Nikolas came over and asked us to end the ball on your behalf…" She starts to babble.

"Mother slow down." I tell her, my voice a little bit stronger then it was before. "Lord Webber had grabbed me while I was taking a break from the ball. He took me to the library to 'get revenge' on me for 'humiliating him and painting him as a monster. While we were there he beat me up and then Liz came in." I start to tell them. It gets hard to continue because I am sobbing now. "So Liz came in and tried to get him to stop hurting me but he wouldn't listen and she ended up telling him that we were friends. After that he started to hit her as well. A little bit later Em, Jason, Lucky, and Nikolas found us. They saved us." I tell my family. I read their faces: Father's says rage, Mother's says sorrow, Lucas's says anger, Kristina's says sadness, and Molly's is confused.

"Where is Lord Webber now Sam?" My father asks in outrage. "I need to teach this piece of scum a lesson."

"It's okay Father." I tell him, starting to get my sobbing under control. "Nikolas already had him arrested. He is in one of the rooms nearby and is surrounded by royal guards. He can't hurt my friends and me anymore."

"That's good but I still wish that I could've taken care of him myself." He says bitterly. Just then Steven walks over to us and taps me on the shoulder.

"Lady Samantha," He says as I turn around. "Can I speak with you for a moment please?"

"Of course." I reply with a glance back at my family as we step away from them. Once we are out of earshot he starts to talk.

"I just wanted to apologize for everything that my father put you through. I should've seen the signs when he would get mad." He apologizes sincerely.

"It is not your fault. You didn't cause your father to do the things that he did." I tell him.

"I know but still, I feel bad. I also wanted to thank you for being friends with my sister." He replies.

"Excuse me?" I ask in surprise.

"Well I mean Father would get mad at her too and with you two being friends you could empathize with each other." He explains sheepishly.

"Oh well your welcome I guess." I reply just as Liz walks up.

"Sam I'm going to come by tomorrow morning, okay?" She says rather abruptly.

"Of course, I'll see you then." I say with a smile, she is welcome to come any time she wants.

"Are you ready to go Elizabeth?" Her brother asks.

"Ready" Liz replies. After that I watch them walk out of the ballroom as I head back over to my family.

"What was that about?" My father asks as I return.

"Nothing" I tell him as Em and Jason walk up to us with Nikolas following behind them.

"Sam," Jason says once he is standing beside of me. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure." I reply and the two of us step away from the group. "What is it?"

"Sam, since you are now a member of the noble class we can court freely. With that knowledge it would bring me great pleasure if you would choose to court me openly." He says.

"Jason I would love to. I have to stay here in London though and that is a little far from Port Charles to court somebody. How would it work?" I ask sadly, I don't know that we would be able to make it work. Even though the thought pierces me like a sword through my heart.

"That's the thing. I am moving to London so that we can be together and Emily is moving here with me." He explains and I am overwhelmed with emotion. I cannot believe that somebody would leave their family and their home to stay in a strange city all so that they could be with me. The thought blows my mind; I have never felt so loved.

"You are! Jason that is great news! In that case it would be my absolute pleasure to court you. Come on! Let's go tell everybody!" I exclaim in delight as I grab his hand and start to pull him over to my family. As we return I hear Em give a slight laugh and I wonder what that was about.

"Everyone I have great news." I state excitedly, not dwelling on Em's laugh. "Jason and Em are moving here to London!"

"That's right." Jason confirms. "And Lord Jerome it would give me great pleasure for your blessing in courting your daughter."

"Courting! Sam you just arrived here and now you wish to court him?" My father asks me in shock.

"Yes Father. I knew Jason before and we have wished for a relationship but never thought it possible. Now it is possible though." I plead with him.

"Oh well if it makes you happy then you have my blessing." He responds to me reluctantly.

"Oh thank you Father!" I exclaim.

"This is fantastic! I cannot wait to start helping you plan the wedding!" Molly exclaims and we all turn to look at her. Father looks as though he is going to pass out just thinking about a wedding.

"Nope! No wedding yet. Don't even mention it." He says, shaking his head. Em chuckles again at that.

"Well I think that is enough excitement for tonight. I think it is time that the Quartermaine's and I left. Are you ready to go?" My cousin asks, turning to Em.

"Ready when you are." She replies to him before turning to give me a hug which I return gleefully. "I'll stop by tomorrow to check on you." She tells me. _Geez,_ I think, _everyone is coming by tomorrow._

"Feel free to stop by whenever. You are always welcome Em." I tell her basically the same thing that I told Liz as we hug.

"Thank you." Em says as we step apart. Jason then comes over to give me a hug, which I would have liked as well, but is stopped by Father clasping his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Young man." He says, extending his hand. Jason gets the hint and takes Father's hand instead of giving me a hug, much to my disappointment. I try to hold it in but I feel very embarrassed by this.

"It was a pleasure Lord Jerome. I will see you soon Sam." Jason says as he and my father release each other's hand. With a nod from Nikolas they all walk towards the door and head out of the ballroom. Hopefully they will remember to collect the guards that are with Lord Webber. It gives me so much relief to think that he will never be able to hurt Liz or me anymore. I am so happy that my friends and Jason are staying here too. Now is the time when I actually can start living my life. Now I can enjoy my life instead of working it away. Now I can spend time with my friends without the fear of what will happen if we are caught. It is time to stop living in fear and time to start living in joy.

I shall not forget my beginnings though. If I had never been given away by my grandfather then I would never have ended up in the orphanage. If I hadn't have been in the orphanage then I would not have ended up in the Webber castle. If I had never worked in the Webber castle then I would never have met my fantastic friends. If I had grown up noble then imagine how different my life would be. I would definitely not be who I am today. So in a way I guess I am grateful to the cruelness of this world and I am grateful to Lord Webber. At the same time I am grateful that it is over. Those situations made me who I am but now I have found where I belong. With me friends and family, ready to begin my life.


	31. Chapter 31

Epilogue: Samantha

Today is the happiest day of my life. Today I am marrying my one true love, Jason. It has been three years since Lord Webber was arrested and a lot has happened since then. Jason and I have been openly courting and spending lots of time together. Em and Nikolas were courting and are now betrothed; I could not be happier for my best friend and my cousin. Liz and Lucky have also been courting and I am expecting him to propose any day now. I have also built a very good relationship with my family in those few years. I am awakened out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" I hear my father ask as he creeks the door open the tiniest bit.

"Come on in dear." My mother tells him. I am in a little room with my mother; my sisters, who are the flower girls; and Liz and Em, who are my bridesmaids. I watch as my father walks in the room and pride lights up his face.

"You look beautiful Sam." He says, fighting back tears as he gives me a hug. "I can't believe that I am giving you away. I feel like we just got you back."

"Thank you Father and I know. I feel like it was only yesterday that you showed up at Webber castle to take me home." I tell him as we break apart.

"Yes well I came back to see if you were ready. Father Thomas is ready to start the ceremony." He tells me.

"I am ready. Can you just give me a minute with my friends please?" I ask him.

"Yes of course. I will be right outside, try not to be too long." He replies with a nod before leaving the room with my mother and sisters.

"This is it." I say turning towards my friends, who were standing behind me, and taking one of their hands in each of mine. They grasp each other's free hand and we are all standing in a circle. "Nothing will be the same after today."

"I know." Emily says on my right. "We will be sisters in law! How exciting!"

"I know, it is. Seriously though after today I will have a husband, and Em you and Nikolas will be married soon. And Liz we are expecting and announcement any day now." I say the last part with a hint of teasing towards Liz.

"Geez be patient will you. You can't rush these things plus today is about you!" She jokes back in reply.

"I know and I wanted to thank you guys for being there for me through everything and for becoming my first friends. I love you two." I tell them tearing up.

"We love you too Sam." Liz says as we all pull together for a group hug. While we're hugging my father pokes his head back in.

"Sorry to interrupt the touching moment but Sam we really need to start the ceremony." He tells us. We pull away and all look over at him.

"Of course. I'm coming. See you girls soon." I reply to my father before waving to my friends and walking out of the room.

I am standing behind the doors to let us into the wedding hall. My sisters and friends have already entered, leaving my father and me alone (with the exception of a few royal guards).

"Sam, before I give you away just know that I love you." He says turning to me.

"I love you too Father." I tell him and pull him into a hug. We break apart as the wedding march starts to play. The guards open the double doors to the hall and we enter. I look around at everything and everyone, it all look like a fairy tale. I look into the crowd and see my family, including my father's sister and her family. All of my family is there except for my uncle King Stavros who I did have the displeasure of meeting. Let's just say that he is not too fond of long lost children, or any children for that matter.

Jason's whole family is there too. Even his father's sister and her two sons. I see Ladies Robin, Maxie, and Georgie who I have become friends with over the past three years. They are all accompanied by their dates Lords Patrick and Dillon (Jason's cousin) as well as Mister Spinelli who I have been told helped to locate me all those years ago.

I finally bring myself to look up at the chapel. Liz and Em are standing on my side in the dresses I had selected. Lucky and Nickolas are standing on Jason's side, for they had all become good friends. I finally look at Jason and my heart stops. The look on his face is priceless. His smile on his face was dazzling. I was mesmerized as we got closer and my father placed my hands in Jason's. I smiled at him as he pulled the veil back from my face and kissed my cheeks.

"Good luck." He whispers. "I love you."

"I love you too Father" I whisper back before he goes and takes his seat next to my mother.

"Dearly beloved," The priest begins. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony. Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." I look around at the crowd, anxious to see if anyone will object to my happiness. Much to my, and I'm sure to Jason's, relief nobody says anything. "Well then let us continue. Jason if you will repeat after me." The priest then begins to read Jason's vows before him but I am not listening. My soul attention is on Jason as he says his vows to me.

"I, Jason, take you, Sam, for my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." He says his vows calmly and collectively but I can see all the joy and love in his beautiful blue eyes as they stare into mine.

"I, Sam, take you, Jason, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life." My voice on the other hand is choked with emotion as I try to get the words out. I am still holding back tears of joy as he slips the cool gold ring around my finger.

"With this Ring I thee wed, and with my body I thee honor, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow; In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." He says to me. I then do the same to him before we both turn to look at the priest once more.

"Forasmuch as Lord Jason and Lady Samantha have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company; I pronounce thee Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride." He concludes. With those words being spoken Jason turns to me and we both lean in for the kiss.

It was so soft, so sweet. It was though time had stood still once more, just as it had when we danced at my début ball. As we pull away I look into his eyes.

"We're married" I mouth to him.

"I know" He mouths back in reply before taking my hand and leading us through the isle and away towards our new life together. Away to our unending bliss.

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone! First of all thank you so much to everyone who has read this story all the way through, I'm going to miss writing it but I for one like the way it ended. Sorry that it took so long to post, I have been really busy these past few weeks and haven't gotten a break until now. Also I might have an idea for a sequel but I don't know if I want to do one or not. Please review and let me know if I should do a sequel or just leave it the way it is. Thanks! ~Shelbie1**


End file.
